The Closing of the Age: Elephande's Final Journey
by Elephande
Summary: The sequel to Altoda's Bane
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Elephande looked around at the multitude of people there, from all corners of not only the Union, but also the galaxy. Dreg Generals, now at peace with everyone, were there, General Falcane's squadrons, indeed, all of Zancron turned up. Many people still living here on Earth showed up as well. The legend was here at last.

The Ten were all present, as well as Suliantig's council of six. Elephade Zambiandë stood near Allysuntis, his daughter, while Allysuntis the Elder and Suliantig were standing near Elephande. Memdrian and Anine looked towards the procession, while Elder Akim and the prophet Afrin studied the crowd. Allyutig stood talking to Defoc and Suisande while Elephate, Suisan, Assiria, and Alsiria listened quietly. Allysulia-Major-Akona was over with Amind and Suian reminiscing about the last time they had been here.

_Flashback, from Allysulia's Pride:_

"Allysulia-Rangeffer-Elephande, son of Memdrian and bearer of the Mark of Suliantig, in the name of the High Elder, I, Allysulia-Elder-Akim, declare you Allysulia-Patriarch-Elephande!"

A familiar voice rang out from the forest. "Akiz iste Elder!" yelled Zambiandë, throwing two spears.

They hit Elders Anine and Akim, killing them instantly. Defond-Patriarch-Elephate let out a yell of fury and rushed off after Zambiandë. Above him, an apparition rose.

Altoda, General for the Fallen Elder, spoke. "Well now, where is Allyutig? Dead, with this young knave in her place? It seems that my victory is on hand!" He then looked again at the young patriarch, and a sinister smile appeared. "Well, have you returned indeed, Elephande?" he sneered. "This time, however, you are too late. My purge of your filth is at hand!"

Altoda disappeared, and Elephande somehow knew the outcome of this struggle he had gotten himself into…

Suligan stood near the General and his friends, talking to Allen and Cyrus while Mekae impatiently waited for Afrin, who stood talking to Richard. 

Elephande called over to his son, who left Richard there while Mekae walked up.

"You know, it's too bad we couldn't bring my cousin, or Blair and Brooke here. They would like it a lot here."

Mekae was referring to the rest of their disbanded company, all back in Anegon making sure everything didn't collapse as it had too often over the last five years.

Reno walked up. "Want me to go get them?" he asked Richard.

"If they can be brought away without you losing too much of your hair," joked Mekae, talking about his sometimes insane cousin.

Reno laughed, and he disappeared, presumably to go find them.

"Actually, you know who would have really liked this?" murmured Cyrus.

"I have a feeling I know who," sighed Richard. "Unfortunately, Miran is gone. I think Mute or Xavier took her captive, since her body was never found."

"It's a shame. She should be here with us."

Richard nodded. Miran was an old friend, one they had lost the first time Anegon was attacked. Cyrus was right; she would have liked it here, among the trees and rivers. Miran was a good friend to the original members of the Company, and the six friends were deeply hurt when she was lost.

"Besides," added Cyrus, now laughing, "She always liked you best, you know."

Richard groaned. Now was not the time to start this particular discussion now. Cyrus, Richard, and probably the entire town of Anegon had heard some form of this discussion. For his part, Richard refused to believe that Miran had been partial to any one member of the Company. Although now that he thought about it, she did seem to like him.

Cyrus saw his friend's face and laughed even harder. "You see, you can't deny that it's true!"

"I'd prefer not to dwell on the past, Cyrus. She's gone, and she might not be back. Then again, there is always hope. Nobody is ever truly gone, you know."

"I'll remember to tell her you said that, Richard."

"Thank you."

Both Jupiter Adepts grew silent as the ceremony began.


	2. Afrin's Coronation

Chapter One:  
Afrin's Coronation

All the guests and participants drew in around two figures: Afrin and a spiritual figure, the master of ceremonies, Allysulia-Elder-Akim. Akim raised a small sword, motioning everyone into silence. He raised his voice and started the ceremony.

"Suliantig-Patriarch-Afrin," began Elder Akim, "In the name of the High Elder and with the authority given to me by the Ten, I name you leader of the High Council of the Indosyne Union."

"Thank you, Elder Akim. I shall do my best."

Akim addressed the crowd. "Is there anyone here who disagrees with the selection of Patriarch Afrin to succeed his father, Patriarch Elephande?"

There was complete silence. Akim looked around the crowd a few times, and turned back to Afrin.

"Patriarch, your duty has been given to you. Will you take it?"

"By the guidance of Elder Higenti, I shall take it, and fulfill this duty to the utmost."

"Then go forth, Patriarch Afrin. Your command is accepted!"

The valley erupted in cheers. As if they were loaded guns, the Ten fired off a series of fireworks into the cool night air. It reminded Elephande of the celebration after they had defeated the Cladlen two hundred years earlier.

_Flashback, from Victory for Elephatide:_

The forests of Indosyne roared with a din of noise never equaled in all of history, as the Friendship herd and the Intyde celebrated their victory. The Cladlen had been tough, Elephande knew, and his victory was bought by many lives.

But it was victory! It was Elephande's first sweet victory, his first true victory, so much different from the one he had achieved on the plains of Frontian years earlier. Chief Alti of the Intyde had performed wonderfully in his duty, unlike High Chief Alexsen, who ran off immediately after the start of the battle.

Placing Alti as High Chief of the Intyde was one of the best decisions of Elephande's

career. He formed multiple Intyde Armies from all tribes, and they won many battles, even after his death in 2708.

Suddenly, a large flash of light erupted above the procession.

"Sorry to rain on your parade," laughed a shadowy figure that Elephande realized was a Cladlen.

_Flashback, from Suliantig and Allysuntis:_

The Cladlen had left their mark on the valley of his youth, and Elephande was glad that they were destroyed. Except for the last words of their general, Askinqua.

"You haven't even broken our reconnaissance mission," he laughed. Your victory is short!" he had said.

As the valley descended into a noisy chaos, the shadow disappeared. It took almost everyone by surprise, but Altoda was ready. He had found a way into the portal, and disappeared along with the shadow.

_Altoda's Point of View:_

I found my way onto the bridge of the Cladlen vessel unnoticed, which surprised me. At fifteen feet tall, I was hard to miss in any crowd.

Maybe they couldn't see our spirits, I wondered. A strange thought, because I had yet to meet a being that couldn't see the shadows of Frontain's warriors. Oh well, this would definitely work to my advantage.

With that thought, I decided to see what I could find out. I walked towards where I hoped the observation deck was, but instead found the guidance room for the entire fleet. I could have some fun in here! I found the controls for the ships, and saw how long it would take them to notice the collision courses, and I also wondered where the blame would fall, if I was unseen.

As if it was telepathic, a visual of the fleet popped up in front of me. I saw the forty ships, all in a rapidly closing circle that was approaching a critical diameter.

And then I realized. How was I supposed to get off? Mistakes like that were what had cost me at the battle of Graupia millennia ago. I had no choice. I reversed their directions, and went off in search of a teleporter. Maybe there was another way I could cause chaos in the Cladlen fleet. After all, because I spent many millennia under the power of the Fallen Elder, I was the supreme chaos-creator of the known universe.

_As I walked on, I began to see larger numbers of Cladlen congregating. As I ran past, I could here a few snippets of conversation._

"_Now that our work is almost done, we can finally be in peace."_

"_Besides, Degani, who told you that you would be going to the battle?"_

"_We will crush them, that's a certainty."_

"_Now that Askinqua's back, we will make them pay!"_

_The last thing I heard made me stop suddenly. Askinqua had fought and died at Chilaquand two centuries earlier. How could he be back?_

"_It is very lucky that we had that technology, otherwise he could not have been brought back to life."_


	3. Relenda's Secret

Chapter Two:  
Relenda's Secret  
_(A big thank you to Chrono Ivan of Golden Sun Anonymous for the cycle theory)_

"So where are we going?" asked Blair, sitting with Elephande and Afrin along with the rest of the Adepts.

"First," explained Elephande, "we go to Indosyne. I need to look up my records."

So to Indosyne they came, descending over the lush green forests in the Zalendaria II, Afrin's flagship. The Adepts looked with great awe at the breathtaking sight of the capital city of Relenda, its large silver towers rising gracefully out of the endless forests around the city.

Relenda rose next to a large cliff with thousands of tiny waterfalls cascading into the large lakes and rivers that Relenda was built upon.

The Zalendaria II landed on the outskirts of the city, in a large spaceport that was well over twice the size of Hydrolonia, Weyard's largest city. A group of Intyde stood waiting for them. One girl stood away from the rest, and she looked very different from the Intyde.

"Andrea! What's happening here?" yelled Elephande over the crowd.

"There was a group of strange-looking intruders running rampant through the city! They were shouting about avenging Askinqua! Who's Askinqua?" she said.

"Look through your records, my friend," Elephande replied. "He's there under the Cladlen."

At mention of the Cladlen, the Intyde around them fell into a deathly silence. Many Intyde had died during their first war outside of Indosyne, and the legends of Alti have inspired all the High Chiefs that followed him.

"Ok," she said, looking suddenly at Richard. "Adepts? Here? When did you achieve flight? Did I miss something when I left Weyard?"

"Not really," replied Ryan.

"It's his fault," laughed Brooke, pointing at Afrin.

"I see," she replied. "I am a Venus Adept from Vale, but I somehow ended up on Indosyne. Elephande noticed my love of history, and made me the record-keeper of Indosyne."

She was telling this mostly to Brooke and Blair, because the others had noticed the huge army getting ready to leave.

"Vale?" Richard asked. "You…didn't hear, did you?"

"No, what?" she asked.

Mekae walked up. "When the lighthouses were lit, their energy collected at Sol Sanctum, and Mt. Aleph and everything was sucked down into the earth."

Unlike they had thought she would, Andrea didn't pale. Instead she looked like she had expected it to happen.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. It's happened before, always over a few millennia." 

Everyone just stared at her.

She continued. "That should explain why Elephande picked me. I knew the hidden history of Weyard before I was five. That makes ten times the cycle has happened then. One more is left before the end."

"The end? Of what?" asked Blair.

"That I don't know. I only know the legends speak of 'the end', but I don't remember anything else."

"Andrea! I don't mean to be rude, but we don't have very long!" yelled Elephande.

"Hold on then, I'm hurrying!"

A speeder took the through the wide streets of Relenda. The avenues in the center of the city were lined with grand statues and plazas that were as eye catching as the city itself. Golden statues of Elephande, Suliantig, Zambiandë, and various Intyde lined the avenue leading to the tallest and largest building in the city.

Reaching nearly half a mile skyward, the Hall of the High Council was a deep, dark shade of blue.

"It's magnificent," said Ryan, summing up the thoughts of the Adepts as they entered the building.

Inside, they found a five story high natural waterfall.

"Relenda was built after I came," Elephande explained. "I had the architects purposely design this building into the side of this cliff. I just love natural beauty above artificial."

The elevator was carved into the cliff just behind the waterfall, and the windows allowed the Adepts to take in everything inside the grand building.

They got off at the two hundred and fifty-second floor, which was near the top of the huge escarpment. Walking down a hall, Andrea explained the function of the Hall of Records.

"Indosyne has gone through so many events that without a very detailed set of records kept by a very diligent set of record keepers, little of our history would be remembered."

She opened a large set of double doors, and they found themselves in a tall room with tall shelves nearly two stories high.

"This is the Hall of Records, which holds nearly five millennia of Indosyne's history. Now, Elephande, what did you want me to search for?"

"Askinqua of the Cladlen."

"Ok. It'll take me a few minutes though, but I'll find it."

Several hours later, Andrea came out of the Hall of Records to find Elephande gone, and Richard the only one awake.

"Where did he go?" Andrea asked of the daydreaming Adept.

Richard looked as if he had been shaken awake by her request.

"He went that way, I think," he said, pointing upwards towards where Elephande had said the council halls were.

"Beautiful," muttered Andrea sarcastically. "Well, that means I have about 10 hours to prepare my report."

Richard laughed at this.

"So, where are all you from?" asked Andrea.

"We all live in Anegon, but we're from a few different cities around Weyard."

"Anegon? You're the group from Anegon?"

"Yep."

"Can I see…?"

Richard unsheathed Altoda's Bane and roared a command. Zambiandë roared out and charged down the hall, startling quite a few Elephatide standing around the hall.

"I get that all the time," he laughed. "I expected you to ask that sooner or later.

Richard then started to tell the final events of the party's defense of Anegon.

_Flashback from Altoda's Bane: (Reno's POV)_

I saw Richard collapse, and I saw the shadows come out from his sword. Mute yelled in fury as he was knocked down. That was my chance. I ran up and thrust my sword down into him.

"I told you not to pursue them!"

"And who made you the boss?" spat Mute.

He struck at me, and I cleanly dodged the blade.

"You couldn't fight an elite," I said, "not as worn out as you are."

"Maybe not," he agreed, "but I did something your precious trainee couldn't. I defeated him," he said, pointing at Richard, who had just come to.

I gave him a look telling him not to move, and apparently, he understood what I meant.

I then noticed the shadows returning, and I jumped out of the way. Mute must have thought I was running away from him, and he ran after me.

I heard a laugh behind me, and I turned to see him set fire to the forest around Anegon. I turned, and swung, but he parried my blade.

The one they called Mekae watched me fight Mute with a confused expression on his face.

Mute was laughing again, and I was obviously out of his mind. I thrust my sword into his chest, and he fell to the ground and died nearly instantly.

"Wow," she said. "That was amazing. You lost so many friends though. I couldn't have lived through that."

"I don't know what got us through that," replied Richard, looking at the Adepts of Hydrolonia, Brooke and Blair. "It was probably them and their laughter that kept us sane."

"New friends can do that well," remarked Andrea very wisely, as if speaking from her own experience.

"I agree, and I feel like I've known them all forever."

Andrea went off to find Elephande, and when she came back half an hour later, Blair had woken up and was talking excitedly to a nearby Intyde. Richard had again lapsed in to thought, staring out the window and looking down upon Relenda. Andrea walked up to Blair and the Intyde, who turned out to be Chief Aginshire.

"Aginshire, have you seen Elephande?"

"No. He's not that hard to miss though. He's taller than all of us by at least three feet."

"Did you find what he was looking for?" asked Blair

"Yes, in fact I have."

"And what did you find out?"

"Askinqua was the leader of the Cladlen's first assault on Indosyne," remarked Richard, coming out of his trance.

"How do you know that?" asked Andrea.

His answer was simple. "Altoda."

"That doesn't make sense though," said Andrea. "Altoda's never been in the Hall of Records."

"No," said Altoda, "but I just got back from their ship, and I 'convinced' a few of them to tell me what was happening."

"I see," said Andrea, laughing very hard.

"If you know all that," Andrea started, "where is Elephande?"

"In the Chamber of Frontian. It's restricted to you, though, and you know it."

"Why is it restricted though?" she asked.

"That is not for you to know," replied Altoda.

Andrea walked away with a downcast expression as Altoda headed towards the elevators. Blair looked again at Richard, and she caught his attention by sitting down next to him.

"That sounded strange. Why would Altoda be so blunt?" asked Blair

"I don't know," he replied.

They had all grown much closer over the two years since their first adventure, and it was hard to see one of the without seeing at least one other surviving member of the group, although it was most common to see Richard, Ryan, Allen and Cyrus dueling with their short swords in the park at the center of Anegon.

Though they were all under twenty, they were the most respected group in the city. No one dared insult them, the group that had lost so many friends to save the city. And nobody spoke evil about Vesuvia anymore, because Nick had come to their aid, and the populace of Vesuvia was burnt along with the forests.

_Blair's POV:_

He seemed awfully silent for where he was. For someone so interested in history and new scenery in general, he didn't pay much attention to the breathtaking view outside the window.

Ever since Afrin's coronation, he had been drifting away from reality more often, and each time he did, it took something more drastic to bring him back to the present.

I saw his head pop up painfully and he turned to me.

"They're going after Indosyne, Weyard, and any other planet remotely connected with Elephande."

That was definitely not what I wanted to hear.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I just saw it in a vision."

"Vision? Is that what's been happening when you've drifted off from reality the past few weeks?"

"You could say that. But then again, I am a Jupiter Adept."

It all came back to the uncanny future seeing powers of Jupiter Adepts. This was a time, however, when I would trust them. I knew Richard would never lie about a threat like this.

Andrea came back over, startled at the looks on our faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's all going down in flames," said Richard, a little too apocalyptic to be believed. "Not literally, but all we know will soon be over, and we'll have to fight for our lives."

"What"? Andrea asked. She looked as confused as I felt.

"You were wrong, and so were the legends. There are only ten cycles, not eleven. The Cladlen are bringing with them the scourge of the universe. Our final battle is upon us."

These words shook me to my bones. Final battle? Scourge of the universe? This was way over my head, but this time, I know that I can't fail. The fate of Weyard rests on our shoulders now. Ten Adepts and a bunch of Elephatide against the army from hell. Not exactly my idea of a fair fight. I thought of my sister, and I tried to visualize what Alex would do if she were in my position. Then I thought a happier thought.

"Richard, don't you think we should go back and find more Adepts?"


	4. The New Company

Chapter Three:  
The New Company  
_(Same POV as previous chapter)_

_For once, I think I may have it a jackpot idea! I know if nobody else will, my sister will help us._

I convinced Richard to go first to Hydrolonia, where I approached Chris.

"Do you know where my sister is?"

"No," he replied. "But we do have a number of willing Adepts who would gladly join you. And they aren't just Mercury either. Most of the Vesuvian survivors will join Richard, and a few resident Earth Adepts will join."

"Vesuvian survivors?" asked Richard. "You have Vesuvian survivors?"

"Not many," said Chris.

Just then, Alex walked in.

"I was told you were here," she said to Richard.

"And who may you be?" he replied.

"Richard," I said, "this is my sister, Alex."

"Ah," he remarked. "So you are who she talks about all the time."

Alex laughed, and replied, "Yes, I probably am talked about a lot."

"So, has word of our arrival gotten around this swiftly?" he asked her.

"Yep. You've got about fifty people looking to join you. I'm just the first."

Richard laughed this time. "Just because you had an insider who planted information, you can join us."

Blair rolled her eyes, which made all three laugh.

"And actually, I was going to ask to join you," said Chris, catching them all surprised.

"You, Chris?" asked Alex. "Why?"

"I've always wanted to do something like this… One of those quests that put your name down in history, even if you die trying."

"That's a good point," said Richard. "This is bigger than stopping one person. This is a number of systems we're talking about saving.

"Besides," said Chris, "I know a secret way back to your dock."

"Good. Let's go."

They snuck out into a rock tunnel that led towards the docks. Mekae was waiting with his ship to take them to Grebuldine, on an island near Hesperia.

Grebuldine was the only pure Venus Adept city outside Gondowan and Angara. The company landed outside of the city, pulling up to a well-used dock.

The Adepts stepped off the dock and onto a large platform with many pavilions set up, as if a festival was about to begin.

"You know," whispered Cyrus, "they probably don't like us in their town in the middle of the night."

"And you say that why?" asked Alex.

The five Jupiter Adepts had stopped, and had reached for their weapons. Following their lead, everyone but Ryan reached for their weapons. 

"Scott?" he called out into the darkness.

A boy of about 18 stepped out and replied. "Ryan, you're back! I heard about all that crazy stuff you've been doing."

Just then, Richard turned and hit another boy that had been sneaking up on him with the broadside of Altoda's Bane.

"Thomas," said Ryan, "forget it. They're all Jupiter Adepts."

Thomas instead picked up his sword, and charged at Chris.

"Not smart," remarked Chris, picking up his sword. "Hydro Blast!" he yelled, and he shot a wave of water out of his hands.

Richard took the initiative. "Lightning Strike!" he yelled, and Thomas was now writhing on the ground at Ryan's feet.

"Y'all are good," he finally said.

Ryan helped him off the ground.

"Why'd you come back?" asked Scott.

"We need some help," he replied.

"And you came to us?" laughed Thomas.

"Good point," Richard whispered to Andrea and Blair, who both started laughing.

Thomas started to move towards Richard, but apparently the memory was enough pain.

Ryan told then their predicament. Their jaws dropped about five feet into the ground.

"That was my reaction," he said.

"Except yours went six feet into the ground," laughed Allen.

"Oh, man, Moron number One strikes again!" said Thomas.

Allen lashed out at Thomas with a bolt of lightning.

"I think you should shut up now," said Scott.

"Very well," he said. "Where to now?"

A lone figure in a black cloak walked towards them. As Ryan and Cyrus drew their swords, he drew out a lightsaber from the folds of his cloak.

"I thought I would find you here," said the figure.

"Ah, yes, General Falcane," remarked Andrea.

"Andrea, why are you here?"

"Well, this kinda is my home."

"This city?"

"No, I wouldn't live here, but I'm from this planet."

"I see. Well, I think you better come with me."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because Council Leader Afrin has requested your presence at Zancron today. He has some news for you."

They walked back through the city to the docks, where they found Falcane's sleek fighter waiting for them. As they stepped in, the noticed it was a lavish shuttle.

"Sweet! This kicks!" yelled Allen, jumping into a couch and turning on the extra large flat screen.

It turned out that Falcane had excellent taste. Inside the shuttle they found many flat screens, computers, and all the Sprite you could drink. That didn't make Ryan happy.

"Sprite? How the hell can you drink that stuff?" he said, while the others laughed.

Within two hours, Ryan had pseudo-hijacked the shuttle and had landed on the nearest planet that had Coke available. Sadly, that was Zancron, where they were headed.

Except for the Sprite incident, the shuttle ride went along smoothly, and they soon arrived at Zancron, the space station that was famous for its pilots. It seemed soon, those pilots, including Falcane, would be needed.


	5. Reanimations

Chapter Four:  
Reanimations

"Boy, this looks familiar," whispered Allen as they stood in the circle inside Zancron's administration and hangar building. A large viewscreen was on one wall, and they were watching scenes of destruction.

"That was two hundred years ago," remarked Elephande. "They would have gotten worse."

"Yes," agreed Richard, "But are you not stronger also?"

"Of course he is, are you insane?" asked Major Ali Spence.

"He does have a point," argued General Caleb Pomeroy.

"I hate it when people argue!" yelled out the spirit of Allysulia-Matriarch-Allyutig, causing many of the spirits and Elephande to laugh. "Shut up! All of you!"

"Before you go any farther, Allyutig, there is no valley for light-years around," laughed Elder Anine.

"Anine…" began Elephande.

"No valley?" said Allyutig. "I'll just change my line."

The Adepts and pilots looked confused. Then Allyutig erupted.

"Fools!" she yelled. "Do you want to wake the entire space station?"

"Actually, Allyutig," began Memdrian, "it's light outside. Everyone is already awake."

"See!" she yelled. "You woke them all up!"

The entire council was silent until a Dreg general spoke up.

"May I ask what that was about?"

Elephande replied, "Well, Sulit-Aladan, that," he paused until Allyutig had left, "was the matriarch of my old herd. She used that line all the time."

"She did," agreed Elder Anine, "It's a wonder she never woke the valley up."

The room erupted with laughter, and a boy of about 17 looked in.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

Mekae looked at him. "I don't know your name, but you missed everything!"

"Where were we?" asked Elephande.

"Wouldn't you know?" asked Ali.

"Oh yes, here we were," he said, and continued. "The Cladlen were remarkable in the fact that they would never give up."

Another man rushed in. "Askinqua is alive, and he seems to be on Weyard for some reason. The people of Anegon saw him raise a black figure from a shallow grave."

The Adepts looked at each other, and they knew who Askinqua had raised from the dead. Mute was back, and there was no doubt he would exact revenge on them.


	6. Zancron's Council

Chapter Five:

Zancron's Council

"Askinqua? Back?" asked Elephande.

"I can verify it," said Altoda. "I saw him."

"What?"

"He was cloned, as was this Adept he 'raised' from the dead. Very complex, but they'll have all their memories before they were cloned intact."

"Well then, we do have our work cut out for us then," said Elephande. "Now where's General Falcane?"

_Cain Falcane's POV:_

I walked through the darkness shadowing the station, knowing that something, or someone unwanted was out there in that black void.

_  
"You! Over there!" yelled an unfamiliar voice._

I turned and looked in the direction of the shout. Six men, all wearing swords, ran out of the darkness around me.

"In the name of the great Askinqua, who are you and what is your business here? This is our station now!" shouted the leader.

"Not on my watch it isn't," I replied. "Besides, my authority and loyalty goes to only one person."

"Who? I demand you tell me!"

"Your worst nightmare," I laughed as the shadow belonging to Elephande walked up silently behind him.

"He means me," growled Elephande.

The leader and his men turned and gasped at the Mark of Suliantig.

"Recognize it, I suppose?" Elephande laughed.

The leader laughed. "You are still alive? Askinqua has told us many times that you must be dead."

"Well, if I let you go," he started, "tell Askinqua that I am very much alive."

"Don't worry, he'll know." He started towards me at a run, and had struck me before I knew it.

Falcane fell to the ground as Richard and Mekae ran up to investigate the noises.

_Richard's POV:_

I saw Elephande throw one attacker over his shoulder, but the men kept coming. It looked like there were over three dozen in all.

Cain had gotten up and taken out his sword. He rushed at the leader, who started to duel him.

"Zambiandë!" I yelled, my cry ringing out into the night.

The attackers stopped to look in awe at the ten shadows appearing out of my sword.

"Bad idea!" yelled Elephande, taking his blades to the frozen warriors.

Ten other elephant-like shadows sped towards the warriors, causing them to scatter. That's where Mekae and I came in use.

Bolts of lightning shot out of my hands towards a dozen or so fleeing warriors, hitting and paralyzing most of them. The shadows then took care of them for me.

The carnage continued for another hour until only the leader was left, still fighting an exhausted General Falcane. Then he disappeared, much like we teleport. We all decided to present the attack to the council tomorrow.

"I can assure you that he will be relaying these happenings to Askinqua right away," said Cain the next day.

"I agree," said Richard. "We must work quickly now in order to have a greater chance of success."

"Well, continuing where we left off yesterday, there is someone who does have some information," said Elephande. The boy who had been late yesterday stood up. "Bill, is there anything of relevant interest that you have found out?"

Bill stood up. "In all reality, Askinqua's capitol of Haldiar is much like the city of Relenda in the fact that it is based mainly on the military. Every street is passable by assault vehicles as large as a MR-10 Mobile Fortress," he started.

"They can all hold an MR-10?" asked a skeptical General Pomeroy. "That's impossible. Those things are two hundred feet wide! No street here or anywhere else could hold that thing, except for major highways!"

"Well, I can assure you, I rode in one while I was there, and these roads are large enough," replied Bill.

"Might be to our advantage them if we decide to storm the city," said Caleb.

"We aren't going to storm the city!" said Elephande.

"I agree," said Cain. "We don't have the soldiers available to do so in their own city."

"And however many MR-10's they can bring out at Chilaquand, they would not be useful on the grassy terrain," added Altoda.

"Good point. Both armies will know Chilaquand well before coming into the battle," said Bill. "But we will have a superior advantage in terrain knowledge and manipulation.

"And by no means shall I give up the space battle," remarked Suisane-Patriarch-Suligan firmly.

"By the gods we won't, not with us up there!" agreed Cain.

"Well, I think I have come to a decision on a course of action," said Elephande. "Cain and I shall take our armies to the plains of Frotain to wait for Askinqua," he started.

Cain nodded his head in approval.

"General Sulit-Aladan, you shall lead your fleet in a blockade of the planet Aldiria, the main supply station for the Cladlen."

"I shall not fail you, my friend," replied Sulit-Aladan.

"And Bill, you will guide Richard and the Adepts on a covert mission into Haldiar."

"With pleasure," replied Bill.

Afrin spoke. "My friends, this is the greatest war any of us have seen. This will determine the fate of our societies. Richard, you will strike first at the city of Haldiar, as Sulit-Aladan and I draw most of their military away from the planet of Cladlenia."

"I still have two more I would like to add to our number. Kaiyt, Carter, can you two get in here?" Bill called into an intercom.

A girl and a boy, both about Bill's age, walked into the room.

"These to Adepts are my friends and colleagues in my operation. Kaiyt is a Mercury Adept from Imil, while," started Bill.

"Carter!" exclaimed Mekae. "I never knew you were here!"

"Save the introductions, my friends," said Elephande. "We start immediately! Morte toqune emite delqune Marto!"


	7. Dregnaught

Chapter Six:  
Dregnaught

"Well, this may be it. You are a truly remarkable group of people. I knew that since I saw you unleash your power on my unlucky comrade," said Sulit-Aladan.

The Adepts were prepared to depart for Cladlenia soon.

"Well, I can't stay long," he said, looking out the bridge window. "I'm famous already."

"They didn't expect you," said Richard. "Askinqua probably told them that Elephande was ruthless and that he had killed all of you."

"Wouldn't have put it past him," Sulit-Aladan replied.

"Come on, guys, lets go," insisted Bill.

"Right with you," replied Mekae.

They started down to the planet of Cladlenia, its majestic mountains and wide oceans below them.

Sulit-Aladan watched the shuttle descend and turned to his second in command.

"Gladia-Neflon?"

"Sir?"

"Set your course to Aldiria."

"Yes sir. Estimated time of arrival: 5:48 from now, and counting."

_Sulit-Aladan's POV:_

Aldiria turned out to be a large planet, roughly three times the size of my command ship. No matter. My pilots were second to only Elite Squadron and the Suisane herd.

"We've got company!" yelled my tactician, Alsan-Dilra.

The Cladlen had arrived. Their ships, long, sleek silver bullet-shaped craft, were not very agile or maneuverable, which was very unfortunate for them.

"Ashlinder formation Beta 3-9!" I called out, using the Dreg battle formation made famous at the final space battle above Balecroft.

They split and ran like mad. I thought to myself, "Where are the rest of them?"

"Commander Sulit-Aladan!" I looked up. "Oh. There they are."

Thousands of Cladlen ships appeared around Aldiria, and the fighters that flew out of them were an exact duplicate of Elephande's fighters, swift, sleek, and deadly.

"Well, we're here," remarked Bill as they landed on the outskirts of Haldiar.

"Afrin should be at Chilaquand by now," added Richard.

_Afrin's POV:_

After hearing 57 years' worth of stories about its legendary battles, I set my gaze upon the valley that my father had once called home.

"It has been a long time, Elephade," remarked a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Zambiandë.

"Defond-Patriarch-Delagace of the Valley of Chilaquand. Elephande!" he yelled in greeting, looking at the Mark on my forehead.

"No, I am Suliantig-Patriarch-Afrin, son of Elephande and leader of the Indosyne Union," I replied.

"Delagace? It's been a while, my son," said the shadow of Patriarch Elephate.

"Patriarch Elephate! You have returned!"

"Delagace! Gather your herd!" yelled Elephande.

"Sir?"

"A great host is coming. Here, on these ancient grounds of our home, we shall do battle."

"Well, these grounds have favored us since Bleeding Allysulia, why shouldn't they be our end now?"

"Begging your pardon," said Zambiandë icily, "I was six years your senior then, and it was not as glorious as it is depicted."

"Heh, especially not for you!"

"Delagace! We are on the same side now, despite what you have heard!"

"And you may be?" asked Delagace.

"Istean-Elder-Altoda, thank you very much. And as I am your senior here," Altoda started.

"By what," Suliantig roared, "five minutes?"

"Fools," started Elephande, "what good will it do to argue here while the Cladlen approach?"

"He has a point," agreed Allysuntis.

"Thank you, at least someone agrees with me. To Frontian!" 

"Something's not right here," said Mekae. "I can sense it."

"So can we, but we don't know what it is," grumbled Allen. "For all we know, it could be Elephande that we sense!"

_Suligan's POV:_

"Coming up on the battle, time of arrival 23 minutes," said Suisane-Captain-Adrian, a squadron leader in my herd.

"Squad leaders, ready your commands. Watch for enemy at all points. They could be anywhere."

"We got incoming!" yelled Captain Adrian.

"Scatter!"

We did. In a few seconds, they were on us, exact duplicates of the ships used at Balecroft, but no match for us.

"Suligan!" exclaimed Sulit-Aladan.

"I though I would help, my friend," I replied.

"What? A party without us?" called in Cain.

"Never dreamt of it," said Sulit-Aladan.

"Please," I added, "the more, the merrier."

And so it began. One of the greatest space battle in history, and I was at the head of it. Hopefully, I would still be at the end, but I didn't know if I would be.


	8. Haldiar

Chapter Seven:  
Haldiar

_Richard's POV:_

We stopped in front of a group of what looked like regular apartment buildings, about twenty in all, around large courtyards.

"This is normally where we work from," said Carter.

"It's never failed us before," said Bill. As an afterthought, he added, "And it has beautiful scenery."

Kaiyt rolled her eyes and Cater thwapped Bill on the back of the head.

"You know," said Brooke, "that's completely beside the point."

"I know," Bill replied. "It is true though."

We walked through the courtyards to a small building on the edge of the complex.

"This is it. Our little pocket of resistance in a hostile world," remarked Kaiyt.

"Wait a minute," started Mekae.

I nodded in agreement. "Behind us."

"Well, that didn't go as planned now, did it?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw the man who had been in Zancron a few weeks ago.

"Ah, someone I know here," he sneered. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Matt, and I hail from Grebuldine."

"You know you can't win a fight here," said Blair.

"Are you sure about that? I could duel you right here!" Matt shouted, and leaped towards her.

Blair nodded, and Reno struck, his blade going deep into Matt.

"That was cheap," he gasped.

"And you wouldn't have done the same thing?" asked Blair.

"You think you are such a good group?" Matt sneered. "Meet mine!"

A group of twenty or so Adepts popped out from behind bushes, stairs, and trees.

"Not feeling on top now, are you?" Matt laughed.

Kaiyt struck first, shooting ice missiles at two Mars Adepts near her. Matt leaped at Blair, swinging a sword. Mekae, Allen, and Cyrus tackled a group of five Mercury Adepts wielding maces.

"Zambiandë!" I yelled, hoping to cut the battle short.

Elephade led ten shadows out of my sword, and they scattered in all directions. Elephande and Elephade ran towards Matt, who was sneaking up behind Reno and Bill. Suliantig and Allysuntis lent their aid to Blair, Brooke and Alex, while Defoc and Elephate came towards Allen and I.

Soon, all lay dead except Matt, who was on the ground, fury in his gaze. Some distance away, his attacker was found.

Blaze lay in thick grass, her sword in her hand. Before he had fallen, his sword had found her neck, and a deep gash was in it.

"Should have expected it sooner or later, though. One of us would be the first," said Chris.

"Take him inside," I said. "Let's hope this is still a safe house for now."


	9. Afrin's Command

Chapter Eight:  
Afrin's Command

Afrin and Delagace stood on Nietyp Hill, at the head of the valley. Their host was massed some distance away, near the shores of Frontian.

"We should hold this position for many months," remarked Delagace, who had not seen battle for nearly eight centuries.

"Not if half of what my father says is true," replied Afrin, gazing at the sky.

_Delphi-Gladicle's POV:_

"Watch it, Cain, you've got one on you!"

"I'm on it! Echo, Caleb, with me!"

"Suligan, watch your left!"

The battle had raged for days upon end. I stood next to General Mastredocil, who was providing a commentary.

"We're away!" yelled Cain, streaking from the ruins of a Cladlen ship.

More explosions followed, and Sulit-Aladan spoke up.

"Everyone, out of there now!"

One lone fighter stayed behind, bringing chaos to the fleet of ships, waiting to swat him like a bug.

"Suligan, get out of there!" yelled Sulit-Aladan.

"That'll give 'em something to think about!" he yelled, flying from the mass of fireballs.

The last remaining capital ship exploded, and the fighters turned to flee.

"Suisane, to me! After them!" cried Suligan, dashing madly after them.

_Allen's POV:_

I stood there, watching Matt slowly wake.

"You're still here?" he sneered.

"Yep. And I will be for a while."

"You try to frighten me? It's your sword wielding friend who does all your work."

"Maybe it is," I agreed. "But I can act on my own."

He fell silent as lightning flew from my hands.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Maybe. What's it to you, Reno?"

"Traitor," said Matt. Reno quit laughing.

"To whom? I am no traitor to the Order."

"Order? I know nothing about the Order you seem to value."

"Like hell you don't," Reno replied. "Your brother is still one of our best fighters anywhere."

"Jeremy has dishonored us."

Reno laughed again. "And how did he do that?"

"Your Order is a society for the weak, Reno. You know not true power."

"And neither does the one you hold so highly."

In an instant, Matt was up, laughing as he ran out the door, only to be frozen.

"It's not quite that easy," said Brooke.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Reno, as Matt began to melt.

"Matt, you've failed me again! You expect me to put up with your failures? Go! I'll deal with them!"

"I told you long ago not to show your face to me again, Mute!"

"And I replied that I care not for restrictions another sets upon me!" Mute yelled, moving to fight Reno.

_Chris's POV:_

We walked back to the hideout early, following Mekae's suspicions.

"Do you know what it is you think went wrong?" asked Alex.

"The question is, do we want to know?" said Scott.

"Who's that in the doorway?"

"No idea, Thomas."

I recognized him at once. Long had he sat on my council, spreading whatever lies he felt would deceive us, always biding his time.

"What the...!"

"My thoughts exactly," said Mekae.

"Just what we need," said Cyrus.

"I thought he was dead!"

"No, the council said he wasn't. We can remedy that, however!"

We could hear Reno from inside.

"I could take you here, right now!"

"You vastly underestimate me!"

"Do I?"

The figure on the ground spoke. "Mute, behind you!"

Richard came running out of the bushes, roaring a command. "Zambiandë!"

"Akromanda!"

A strange looking warrior erupted from Mute's sword and erupted a barrage of flames at Richard, who ducked with extraordinary speed.

"Niepdre!"

Reno had summoned the spirit of a falcon, the ancient protector of his Order.

Mute had thrown Matt his sword back, and he joined the fight.

"Alsirandra!"

Out came Alsirandra, a legendary Adept from Grebuldine.

"How did he get our sword?" yelled Scott.

"I remember him. He was sent out to alert the Order of the events at Anegon, but it seems he never reached Elidion."

Mute turned back towards Reno, who leapt forward to fight.

"Hey, I'm over here!" yelled Richard, as Zambiandë slammed into Mute.

Matt tried to sneak behind Richard, but was stopped when a wall of earth came down on him. Mute again turned, this time unleashing fire towards Ryan.

"Niepdre!" The falcon flew towards Mute, letting loose a barrage of elemental forces. I heard one last voice before I froze.

_Brooke's POV:_

"Ice Missile!" cried the girl behind Chris.

"Kailin!" yelled Matt, getting up, "we could use some help here!" 

"You aren't going anywhere!" snarled Ryan, jumping at him.

The girl had ran towards them, only to find Blair blocking her path. Their Psyenergy parried each other. Matt sent a spire of rock flying at Ryan, only to have it sent back at him. Mute now had two swords, and was dancing away from both Richard and Reno. I did the only thing i knew how to.

"Blizzard!" The ice fell everywhere. Matt and Ryan found their swords frozen, while Reno rushed over to defrost Blair. He had left Richard to deal with Mute alone.

"General!"  
Sulit-Aladan moved towards the window. "This can't be good," he said. Thousands of Cladlen ship blocked their path to Afrin. "Afrin," he whispered, "your command is before you. Do not lose it!"

One ship sped past the blockade, drawing the general's attention. Altoda was returning home.


	10. Chilaquand

Chapter Nine:  
Chilaquand

_Elephande's POV:_

They had arrived. Hundreds of transports carrying millions of Cladlen.

"Delagace? Were you at Frontian?"

"When the Five appeared? Of course I was!"

"And here, last time?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Those were just the warm-ups. This is the title fight!"

A loud voice rang down from a hill across the river.

"Is this all you bring against me, Elephande?"

Afrin responded. "Elephande? I am not he, and you see only a small portion of what shall be your downfall, Askinqua."

Askinqua laughed. "Elephande a sends a child as his champion? Where is the aged imbecile?"

Afrin erupted in fury. "Child? I do believe am the elder of you!"

"Judging by that response, you must be Afrin."

"And if I am?"

"You are extremely foolish to be here. You may indeed be my elder, but what do you know of war?"

"More than you think."

-----------------------  
_Reno's POV:_

"Give it up," I said. "You can't win here!"

"Oh? And who says that?"

"I do!" yelled Ryan. "Meteor Shower!"

"Protæus!" replied Mute, causing the meteors to deflect harmlessly against him. Your turn. Akromanda!"

"Niepdre!" The falcon grabbed the sword from the warrior and threw it away from the fight.

"Zambiandë!"

This caused a cry to escape Matt, who dove out of the way of the shadows. Three of them slammed into Mute, who collapsed to the ground.

"We're leaving!" yelled Kailin. She and Matt grabbed Mute and teleported away.

I dropped my sword to the ground, and turned to the others.

"That wasn't that bad," gasped Blair, right before she collapsed.

-----------------------  
_Sulit-Aladan's POV_

"I believe the phrase our friends use is 'By the High Elder!'" I said.

Suliantig's squadron appeared, and Suliantig himself started cursing.

Cain laughed. "That sounds about right."

A deck officer walked up. "They're hailing us."

Delphi-Gladicle spoke. "Of course they are! If large fleet appeared out of nowhere, what would you do?"

"I'm on it," said Cain. "Will? What can you do here?"

Will spoke. "This is the captain of the Delagate. We are returning from a classified mission."

"Do you expect them to believe that? Our identifier will show them different."

The bridges of our ships came alive then. In one second, our identifiers had changed to support the claim. The blockade spoke.

"You may proceed. Ground Command wishes us to inform you that airspace over the valley of Frontian is restricted. Doing some sort of testing over there."

"We'll keep that in mind."

The fleet dropped in on an approach.

-----------------------

"You aren't welcome here, Askinqua. I banished you from our realm many years ago."

"Ahh, Elephande..." Askinqua started.

Elephande looked down, listening to Chief Algoshire.

"Sulit-Aladan will be here shortly. Suligan and Falcane are with him."

Askinqua had continued. "...I was hoping you hadn't died in one of your 'idealistic wars' before we met again. This is a moment I've waited 200 years for, and we can just let this last now, can't we? I mean, you don't seem to be going anywhere soon, do you?"

-----------------------

Cain spoke up. "Sulit-Aladan! I have my shot!"

"Take it!"

The heavy artillery around Askinqua erupted in flames.

-----------------------

Down below, Askinqua was beside himself.

"Is that your answer? The attack of these worthless Dreg?"

"That is their own response. They're not under my control."

"Very well, I guess two can play this game!" He roared a command to his troops.

-----------------------

"Fire!" cried Delphi-Gladicle. "Take out as many as you can!" He moved to a tactical display, watching as Elephande's defensive positions fell under attack.

-----------------------

Elephande surveyed the scene from the islands in Talabad Lake.

"Well, Afrin, we shall wait."

"I can handle a siege. I handled Mastredocil's on Balecroft for six months."

Delagace strode up. "I never though I'd see this day."

Afrin spoke. "The end of an age? That comes afterwards, to those who triumph here."

"And we may not see that day, Delagace," said Elephande. "For now, we shall fight!"


	11. Altoda's Return

Chapter Ten:  
Altoda's Return

_Altoda's POV:_

It was time. I didn't know what compelled me to return, but I was going home. Not my true home, but a place that had been my home for so long, where we were exiled to after Graupia.

What do you tell a multitude that blames you for their exile? I guess the High Elder will take care of that later.

A plethora of questions keep running through my mind. Had my status as elder been revoked? I wouldn't be the first. Nimoloc had ruled when I left, years ago. Was he still alive? Or was Delagog, his son, in charge? Would Alinqua, Supreme General of Istean blast me out of the sky? Or would my best friend even still hold that title?

A lone ship stood in my way. I heard a familiar voice over the speakers, and my fate was not mine anymore.

-----------------------  
_Alinqua's POV: _

The captain in charge of the station called me over. "General, we have incoming! It looks to be one of Elephande's!"

"Elephande?"

"Shall I hail it, sir?"

"Yes, you should! When I left, that was standard!" The voice was one I would recognize in a moment.

"By the High Elder! Altoda!"

"Alinqua!"

"Get down there! Delagog's looking for any reference of you!"

-----------------------

"Father?" asked Delagog. "I've found him."

"Elder Altoda," started Nimoloc, in a barely audible voice, "you have returned."

"Nimoloc! Old friend, what's happened here?"

"It's my time now. The High Elder spoke to me earlier. He said you would return victorious."

"And so I have, Patriarch."

"Why would he report a victory against him? Why would he bring me news of Elephande's loss?"

"Elephande's... No, Nimoloc, the curse is gone. It is gone, and the Dreg and Elephande are in dire need!"

"Gone? Shattered? By who, Elder?"

"Heh. Our old friend, Zambiandë!"

"Young Zambiandë? Amazing!" He paused for a moment. "But what of this General He told me of?"

"The General? He's an Adept, no less!"

"From Elidion? The one Elder Higenti spoke of was of Elidion ancestry."

"Elidion? No, I don't think he's from there."

Nimoloc paused again. "My time here is done, Altoda. Take the cause. Elephande will need the Elder Children before long, I have been told."

"Patriarch? How did you know?"

But he spoke no more. Nimoloc, fifth patriarch of Istean, had died. Altoda's gaze fell to the floor. Delagog walked back in.

"I was told. Patriarch Altoda, come with me. The people must know this."

-----------------------

Delagog, Altoda, Alinqua, and the five elders stood on a raised platform in front of the mass of Istean. They stood in all directions, as far as the eyes could see. Delagog was speaking.

"I present to you all, Altoda, sixth patriarch of Istean!"

Altoda stepped forward. "My fellow Istean, I have returned! The Elder Children are bound no more by our curse! The High Elder has need our the might of Istean. I shall ride to Chilaquand, to our ancient homeland, and support the High Elder's chosen one. I shall go with all who wish to accompany me, and with this deed our name might be renewed! So, who follows me? Who will ride with their patriarch?"

There was a moment of silence. Then, Alinqua stepped to Altoda's side. "I shall follow you, to whatever awaits us, my friend."

Delagog stood up. "My father respected your decision, even though it brought exile upon us. Surely these Cladlen are puppets of the Fallen Elder! I will ride with you, for glory and Istean!"

The elders also moved forward. It started softly, growing louder as the mass chanted "Istean! Istean!" long a rallying cry used to stir up fervor.

Altoda spoke, his words carrying over the voices of the mass. "Then it is decided! Come, my fellow Istean! We ride to war! Akiz Elder Higenti!"

Alinqua's loud voice echoed the words of Isteanoc, first patriarch of Istean. "Istean akiz Elder Higenti! Akiz gloric delqune Istean!"


	12. Elder Afrin's Miracle

Chapter Eleven:  
Elder Afrin's Miracle

_Alinqua's POV:_

"So are we really going home, or was that just a figure of speech?" I asked Altoda.

A shadow appeared next to Altoda. "Yes," it spoke, "you go to Chilaquand."

"And how do you know where we are going?"

"Because I foresaw it."

Altoda turned." Well received, Elder Afrin."

"I bring you a choice, Patriarch. You have been chosen to receive a... gift, as you might call it."

"Gift? I need nothing, except..."

"A better form? A second chance?"

"Exactly."

"The High Elder bestowed a choice to Elephande. He was to pick one who deserved a second chance, and he has chosen you."

"He chose me over Zambiandë? How is that possible?"

"He knew all that has befallen here, and chose based on the fact that Istean will be catapulted back into glory on the shoulders of its' greatest patriarch."

I started. "OK, I'm confused... A second chance? You're resurrecting him?"

"In a sense..."

"The debt is returning now," started Altoda. "Zambiandë sacrificed himself to destroy me. Now I shall return!"

-----------------------  
_Allysuntis (the Younger's) POV:_

"Where in the name of the High Elder is Afrin?" I shouted.

"He'll get to us!" called Zambiandë.

We were surrounded by Askinqua's troops, who were assaulting our position relentlessly. Afrin had said earlier that we would get aid, but as I looked towards the plains, I saw the mass of the main body of the Indosyne Union army also surrounded.

"You need some help?"

"By the High Elder! Suligan!"

Suligan's Suisane fleet unleashed a deadly barrage on Askinqua's men, while he himself led a compliment of troops down the hill.

-----------------------  
_Afrin's POV:_

Our perimeter was falling to wave after wave of Askinqua's forces. I had promised aid to my cousin, but now, I needed aid.

"Brace yourself, Patriarch!"

"Sulit-Aladan!"

He opened fire at point-blank range. I had been on the opposite side of Dreg gunners before, and it wasn't very pretty. Blood flowed down the hills we were on, slowing the next wave of Cladlen. I acted.

"Forward, my friends, and let's find Allysuntis!"

My father let the war cry of Allysulia ring in its' old home once more. "Morte delqune emite toqune Martos!"

Many of the Cladlen were frozen into place, as what the remembered from legends of that cry flooded their mind. Many simply fled back towards Askinqua's artillery. Others just stood there while Sulit-Aladan's gunners made short work of them.

-----------------------

"Well?" asked Chris, after Reno had thawed them all.

"Our job here is done," said Richard. "We must get to Elephande immediately."

"I agree," said Reno. "Besides, we don't know where Mute will pop up next, and do we really want to be here when he does?"

-----------------------  
_Altoda's POV:_

"So you want us to go to the center of the problem to find the solution?" asked a skeptical Alinqua.

"And what will we find on Cladlenia, Elder?" I asked.

"The solution, naturally."

Alinqua erupted. "So we're following the words of a deranged old windbag, traveling to the heart of the enemy, and looking for the High Elder knows what? Perfect..."

Elder Afrin smiled. "Doubt not the words of the High Elder's enlightened one," he said, and promptly disappeared.

The pilot spoke up. "Look! Down there!"

-----------------------

Ryan spotted something. "Up there!" he yelled.

"Who is that?" asked Mekae.

-----------------------  
_Altoda's POV:_

"Land over there."

"As ordered, Patriarch."

Our ship headed down to the group of Adepts. They would indeed be a great help, but they weren't the mythical army Elephande spoke of with reverence. After they boarded, Richard asked me what I knew of Elidion.

"The Adepts of Elidion are legendary, and are known to many of us. Elephande said that an army of Adepts from Elidion helped him beat Askinqua the first time. A few dozen of them, and we'll have this fight before it starts!"

Richard laughed. "A few dozen? Try about twenty thousand."

At those words, everyone's heads turned towards him.

"Elidion? Have Adepts? Impossible!" said Chris. "Anybody who sets foot there is never seen again. Elidion is nothing more than a haunted ruin, a ghost of what it was."

"The Army of Elidion is not made of ghosts," remarked Reno, very quietly. "Care to see?"


	13. Elidion's Order

Chapter Twelve:  
Elidion's Order

_Ryan's POV:_

"Reno?" I asked. "Is there something you forgot to tell us?"

"Elidion's Army, the group Richard spoke of, is a lesser known name," said Reno.

Richard continued for him. "The group is better known as the Order of the Hidden."

"We safeguard Weyard's secret cities, such as Prox, Vesuvia, Grebuldine, and Anegon."

"So why are you living in Elidion?" asked Scott.

Andrea answered him. "Because Elidion is known as the place where all great Adepts used to meet."

Brooke laughed. "Somehow, I get the feeling Reno isn't the only member we have here."

"You're right," said Richard. "My father got in about twenty years ago, but left me in Anegon while he rushed to Prox seven years ago."

Mekae stared. "Prox? To the lighthouse?"

Reno nodded. "I was there as well. We had to make sure the legend wasn't true."

Andrea laughed. "The destruction of Weyard. Very popular prophecy, but yet so untrue."

"Still though," said Mekae. "What could you have done?"

"Not much," admitted Reno, "but we could have evacuated the areas, if possible."

Altoda stepped into he room. "We're coming in on Elidion."

----------

"Well, we can easily last to the middle of April, even if our calls went unheeded," said Elephande.

Zambiandë burst in. "Where in the name of the High Elder is Altoda? We could use his skill right now."

Delagace stood up. "April? I don't think I can hold up much longer."

At this, Defoc and Elephate stood up, angry at his admission of weakness, for they had done so much more with so much less.

Defoc spoke, his voice icy. "Has my bloodline become so tainted that you speak these words? Elephate, are you sure he is your grandson?"

"Not now, I'm not."

Elder Afrin appeared in the room.

"Ahh," said Zambiandë, "perhaps you know where Altoda ran off to."

Elder Afrin spoke to Elephande. "The message has been delivered."

"Message?"

"Elephande, what message?"

"Don't interrupt him."

"Gather the forgotten monarchs of Frontain. Thirteen and Twelve shall unite with Twelve, and fight with the Eldest. Unicely, Cónserver y Derógger! Children of the Second Strife, teach those of the Third how to fight, but learn from those who were before you. Just as the First and Second brought in the Third, so shall all three create the Fourth. These are the words of Elder Higenti."

----------

_Carter's POV:_

Elidion. The very name sent chills through my body. Countless legends were told about it, and a fear surrounded it. I always said I would never go there, and yet I was. Fate is strange.

As we drew closer, I began to notice a faint outline. One harbor provided entry to the city, and it was guarded by a single tower, a single eye, always watching. Altoda had joined us in Reno's boat, which was larger than any ever to pass through a port.

We passed under the tower, and only Reno kept his eyes forward. A figure, about my height, stood at a dock, guiding us to safety. Reno shouted at him.

"Billy, what's up?"

"Same as always, Reno. Who's all this?"

"The Company of Anegon."

Billy recognized Richard's face. "My, it has been a while! Years have passed since your family left us."

"Yes it has. Is Jeremy around?"

"Somewhere, but what's all this I hear about his brother?"

"Matt?" Reno laughed. "I took care of him. The Order shall not be his haven any longer."

----------

_Elephande's POV:_

"Hold fast!" yelled Dilan, patriarch of Asindir.

Thousands of our troops formed a single line, bracing against the onslaught.

"Take them down!" yelled Askinqua's son, Delanate. The Cladlen broke into a run, bringing their weapons to aim at us.

"Now!" I yelled.

The effect was immediate. Hundreds of Cladlen fell in a few seconds.

"Take cover!"

Fighters roared overhead, pursued by Cain and his ships. Enemy fire hit and killed Elronid, patriarch of Defoci. Shuddering, his daughter, Elrodac, took over his command.

Others had come, but where was Altoda?

----------

"Is it just me, or is everything really short?" At fifteen feet tall, Altoda could barely make his way through Elidion, and had to wait outside the building where Billy led them.

As they entered, another boy walked up. "Welcome back, Reno!"

"I see they've given you a commission, Brandon."

"New general means new commanders, my friend. You shouldn't be surprised to know that."

"And where is she?"

"In the Inner Chamber, waiting for you."

Reno went in, and came out half an hour later, speaking softly to a girl, about Reno's height, in a full black uniform, completely solid, save for a red star on one side.

"And these people, as you may have guessed, are the Company of Anegon," said Reno, much like a tour guide.

"I had presumed that," she laughed, turning to them. "My name is Rachel, general of Elidion's Army, as you may have guessed." She smiled as she caught Richard's eye. "Welcome back, old friend. I see that Reno can at least do some of the tasks that are set out for him. But he did find you before that idiot protégé of his destroyed your haven."

"Haven?" Richard laughed. "Anegon was hardly a haven for me."

"True. Perhaps you would have been better off with your sister then."

"What? I have no sister!" exclaimed Richard.

"Then we hid her well," laughed Reno.

----------

_Delagace's POV:_

I watched the Cladlen assault Suliantig and Sulit-Aladan, trying to cross Chilaquand. It was easier to defend those two small positions, so we could very well hold on for a while.

I then heard fighters overhead, a sound that was never native to this valley. My people downed two dozen of them before they fell under fire.

Elephande was right. None of the other battles I had fought here could prepare me for this. I found myself drifting back to my first battle...

Flashback, from The Dwindlers:

I heard voices, over at Fates Circle, in Elephande's territory. Elephate, my grandfather and patriarch of Defond, also heard them. He led a few of us to investigate the sounds. Then we saw Zambiandë fleeing the sounds. Naturally, we gave chase, knowing that it was he who had caused this.

Patriarch Elephande also followed him. "Take up the cry!" I heard him yell. After we had been told what to say, our voices split the night air.

"Death to the enemies of the Mark!"

Zambiandë waited for us at the Fords of Chilaquand. With that action, the madness later known as Dwindler's War had begun.

-----------

Rachel gazed at Altoda. "So Elephande needs us again?" she asked.

"Yes, and as quickly as possible."

She turned to Brandon. "Sound the alarm. We leave in two hours!"

Brandon ran off to gather the troops.

"Billy, find Jeremy for me. You're going elsewhere."

Billy also ran off quickly, winding through the streets.

"Jeremy, Billy, and Brandon shall join you. Adepts of Elidion, as you have seen, are formidable foes indeed." She turned to Richard. "Reno shall take you to Caitlin. As your sister, and an Adept trained here, she will also be of great help."  
Next she turned to Mekae. "You always were silent. Do I not look familiar?"

Mekae nodded. "I vaguely remember some family, and all of you, but not much more."

Reno spread his arms. "Well then, would it interest you to know that one of your cousins is among us right now?"


	14. Elidion's Army

Chapter Thirteen:  
Elidion's Army

_Mekae's POV:_

I stared at him. "Somewhat, yes."

Rachel smiled. "Well then, Reno, lead them to Contigo. I'll lead the Army to Chilaquand."

"Right. Let's go, then."

They found Altoda near the dock in Elidion, gazing at the assembled Army of Elidion.

"Like what you see, Patriarch?" asked Rachel.

"Very much. It reminds me of my own army."

"And where is it? On Chilaquand?"

"No. It's above your head."

The entire mass of Adepts looked up as thousands of transports came into view. Transports filled the sky across the horizon, like a giant flock of birds landing en masse.

"Now I must leave," said Altoda. "Richard, I will take you wherever you need to go."

"I'll guide you there, said Reno."

As they boarded the transport, the Army of Elidion vanished. Altoda's transports lifted back into the sky.

----------------------------

_Dilan's POV: _

I stood with the legend himself. Suliantig, whose herd became the basis for all that followed. His praise, when offered, was music to my ears.

Elephande, the other legend, also stood nearby, listening to the prophet speak of a returning army.

Elidion's Army was another legend, and they were known for aiding Elephande centuries ago.

As if on command, a huge group of Adepts, all dressed in black, appeared out of the night air. Their leader, a younger girl, appeared right next to me and burst into laughter upon seeing my face.

"Welcome to Chilaquand, Elidiocan," said Elephande.

The girl laughed again. "Elidiocan is a title I have yet to earn. I am Rachel, and I have come to aid you once more, and bring in a new age for all of us."

"Then Reno has found you."

"Found me? I was never lost. But you must be Elephande, a name of reverence and legend in my halls."

"I imagine it is a well-known name."

"It is. I have 20,000 Adepts at my command. Is that enough?"

"My friend, it is more than enough!"

----------------------------

"There's Contigo," said Richard, "and I don't think Caitlin is the only one waiting for us."

"What do you mean?"

"Down there, Reno."

Reno burst into a mad rage. "I'm going to kill that b!"

"Well put, Reno," said Billy.

As they landed, Reno, Richard, Chris and Jeremy jumped off quickly.

A single girl stood in front of Mute, Matt, and Kailin. She resembled Richard, and she also seemed to radiate a bit of power from her, enough to hold the trio at bay for a while. Her long hair was the same color as her staff, which was blacker than the night.

Richard saw her, and ran to her side, while Jeremy found his brother, and immediately started to fight. Reno and Mute just stared at each other, neither moving a muscle. Kailin shot an ice spear at Chris, who immediately dodged it and charged.

Mute charged towards Jeremy and Matt, but Richard roared his command, and Zambiandë's shadow raced out to counter him. Mute, however had already struck, and a wall of Psyenergy was all that separated him from Caitlin, who felt it was time to unleash a storm, which promptly blew Mute onto a large geyser of air.

Matt rushed to help Mute, but Jeremy knocked him down with a rain of boulders as Richard's storm of lightning dropped Mute to the ground. Reno was on his feet, and in an instant, he stood over Mute, sword drawn over a gash in his legs.

----------------------------

_Alquencitil's POV:_

I stood near Dilan, my brother, and we watched the transports of Asindir land amidst heavy fighting at the Fords.

"Dilan," I said to him, "go see if Nimac needs any help in that chaos."

He nodded, and started towards the Fords of Chilaquand. My herd, Remembrance, was relatively safe at the moment. However, I had sent my brother to the Fords, where the fighting was fiercest. Dilan was only fourteen, and at the Fords he would win glory... or lose his life.

Suddenly, a transport exploded, and my brother left my mind.

----------------------------

Dilan was there when Patriarch Nimac's ship exploded. As the soldiers and officers rushed out of the flaming wreck, Dilan ran in, looking for the patriarch. Nimac was at his helm, and he looked very bad. Dilan moved next to him.

"Sir, you've got to leave. your ship is on fire!"

"Young one, does it really matter?" asked Nimac in a feeble voice. "And who is that?"

"I am Remembrance-Rangeffer-Dilan, brother of Alquencitil. And it does matter, at least to me."

"Very well, then. I will need help to stand."

Slowly, the young patriarch arose. "You realize that i will die, and I am the last of my line. Let Elephande choose my heir."

With that, he collapsed again. With his last breath, he spoke once more. "I am the first. All of Indosyne rushes to your aid. Remembrance-Major-Dilan, I bid you farewell. The High Elder awaits me..."

Those were his last words. Dilan looked on as twenty-five year old Asindir-Patriarch-Nimac left the mortal realm.

----------------------------

_Elephande's POV:_

I watched the young soldier run into Nimoc's burning ship. He re-emerged a few minutes later, running towards us. 

Algoshire turned to me. "Many of Asindir's generals were on that ship. No word of Nimoc, however."

"He is dead," the young one said. "He said he was the first, and asked you to name his heir."

"The first, he said? And you are?"

"Remembrance-Major-Dilan, Patriarch."

"Ah, Alquencitil's brother. I thought you were just a Rangeffer. Forgive my mistake, Major."

"Nimoc's promotion, sir."

"Young Dilan, will you quit calling me sir? Nimoc told me to choose his heir, and I know who he had picked. Asindir-Patriarch-Dilan, take your post!"

"Thank you, Elephande. I won't fail." He ran back to the Fords, the youngest patriarch since Dwindler's War.

Algoshire spoke again. "Was that wise, trusting the battle to one so young?"

"Have you doubted me yet, Algoshire? My decision stands. Let the patriarch lead his troops!"

"I had no argument about his ability. But he's just fourteen!"

"I was twelve!"

Algoshire got quiet, knowing exactly when to quit.

"And Algoshire?"

"Sir?"

"I was not the youngest. Find out who was."

----------------------------

Reno stood over Mute. Everything else had frozen.

"What do we have here?" asked Reno.

"Watch it, Reno," warned Richard, also turning towards Mute.

"Seven years, Mute," That was Chris. "For seven years, you were in the Council of Hydrolonia, spreading false rumors and such."

Jeremy spoke next. "Thirteen you spent in the Order, calling Elidion home."

"Now the Hidden reveal you, Mute," said Reno, very solemnly. "Against my better judgment, I will let you go, but first..." He glowed red as light streamed from both Mute and Matt, "First I revoke your membership, and exile you from Elidion."

Richard steeped forward. "This is not the end. We will deal with you soon enough!"

The five disappeared.


	15. All of Indosyne

Chapter Fourteen:  
All of Indosyne

A large fleet of warships dropped towards Chilaquand.

"Patriarch Delagin, you may want to see this!"

Récord-Patriarch-Delagin gazed at the huge Cladlen blockade.

"All right. Alert Akimin and Gorban. We'll have to fight our way through."

At that point, a slew of various voices erupted over the ship's communications, punctuated by long screams.

"This is Asindir-Patriarch-Nimoc! Send all support, we are under attack! Repe-"

The message cut off, and all eyes turned to Delagin. It was well known, at least on this bridge, that he and Nimoc had been friends for over three decades. Anger imbued flames in the eyes of Récord's patriarch, and he issued a command.

"Launch all fighters! At them, now!"

Another voice rang out over the sounds of battle. "Glad you could make it, Delagin. We need all available help here!"

"By the High Elder, Suligan, did you do this all yourself?" asked Koril-Patriarch-Akimin, gazing at the debris field.

"Not alone!' shouted Cain, as a slew of Zancron's fighters screamed out of the sky. "After Nimoc died, we were sent up here. Nimoc had said that 'all of Indosyne would be coming!'"

"He's right. We're here! Suligan, you stand not alone! Three more have returned home!" replied Agoth-Patriarch-Gorban.

"Launch the fighters. Break us a path down there."

--------------------

Algoshire ran to Elephande. "Altoda is around two weeks out."

"Very well. He will come when he will come. As for me, I will wait, and endure."

--------------------

"Suligan, watch yourself!"

"By the High Elder, there's more of them!"

"Every time we destroy one, three more come to replace it!" yelled Cain. "We can't fight like this!"

"Need some help?"

"Depends on your version of help, Eracil!" laughed Suligan.

"How's this? Alsirsed, maintain your course. Fire on my mark!"

Eracil was halfway to the fighter bay before these words left his mouth.

"Mark!"

A dozen of the Cladlen's capital ships exploded under Eracil's furious attack. Eracil himself, like Suligan, was in the melee. Suligan was the youngest leader out there, but he was in charge. And as immature as he was bound to be, there was a side of Suligan few had seen. In a tactician class at the main academy in Relenda, he had finished second. Although all of his time was spent on the ground, Suligan's ascension to patriarch of the legendary Suisane herd was remembered as one of Afrin's best decisions. In short, Suligan was a tactical genius.

Now, his tactics, plus the added strength of four different fleets, gave him the upper hand. A line of capital ships exploded, and the leader of Zancron sped away.

"Three more down. I took them out with one shot!" he boasted.

Suligan laughed. "Interesting, General. Might be a new record, but I don't know."

His fleet fired, and the last capital ship exploded.

"Delagin, you're clear! Get down there!"

"Right. Travata, on me!" cried Cain. "We'll cover you, Patriarch!"

--------------------

Algoshire gazed at the sky.

"Appears to be four different herds. By the insignia, I'd say all but Siansane have come."

"Elephande, Rebomo is bogged down on Balecroft!"

"Balecroft?" asked Cain. "That's two weeks away!"

"We'll last," stated Elephande.

Another voice split the silence. 

"Am I late?"

"Rebomo! You were on Balecroft!"

"Yeah, almost a week ago. I followed Elriza here."

"Indeed? Well then, all of Indosyne is now with us."

"Excellent. I'll join you down there, Elephande."

"I'm afraid I can't stay. Our success is based on whether or not I get to where I need to be tomorrow."

"Then may the High Elder be with you."

"At this meeting, he will be."

"Then good luck."

Elephande laughed. "I'll need that, as well. Zambiandë! We're off!"

"They await us."

The two brothers flew towards a well-known, but rarely traveled part of the galaxy. The final reunion was starting.


	16. Mute's Folly

Chapter Fifteen:  
Mute's Folly

The city of Relenda sat in relative silence. In fact, it could have been mistaken as deserted. And there were those who thought that.

"Down there," whispered Matt, gazing at the city below.

He and Kailin were leading a group of Adepts who called themselves the Renegades. They were loyal only to Mute, and felt no connection to others of their order.

"I still don't think this is wise," muttered Kailin.

"Relax, everything's fine. Besides, Mute trusts me."

"Only because I agreed to come with you. He doesn't hold such a high view of you after Haldiar."

In a rage usually reserved for short-tempered Fire Adepts, Matt blasted out, sending a spear of earth at Kailin, who barely managed to dodge.

"That's another reason he doesn't trust you. If there are still troops down there, they will have noticed this. If we are to move in, do it now!"

Matt looked again at her silently.

"Right. Let's move out."

-------------------------------

Suliantig-General-Goraban, the officer in charge of Relenda's defense, notice the flashes of light that signified the heated argument between Matt and Kailin.

"Major Akula!" he called. "Alert Five, Sector Twelve. It looks like Afrin was right. Order defensive positions!"

"I see it! Adepts, by the lights!"

"Agreed. We'll need a squad down there, preferably led by a veteran of Anegon or Balecroft."

"No need, I'll do it myself," said Akula, rushing from the room.

Goraban moved next to the transmitter, coding the position of Chilaquand.

"Afrin, Patriarch Afrin, we have a problem!"

Algoshire's face came on the receiver as sounds of the raging battle filled the command room.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tell Afrin he was right. We've spotted Adepts north of Relenda, and Major Akula was dispatched to handle the problem."

"Right. Tell us when the problem has been handled, General."

Goraban nodded.

"Relenda, out." The screen faded.

-------------------------------

Akula set up position near the northern cliffs, in a position the renegade Adepts wouldn't notice right away. He was able to track the descent of the group perfectly. He roared a command, and the specialized artillery under his command flashed to life, sending huge bursts of energy towards the Adepts, who were caught off-guard.

Matt was taken aback, but recovered fairly quickly.

"Move faster, they can't hit us if we outrun them!"

As the Adepts increased speed, Akula called off the artillery. Other troops stepped forward, and more Adepts fell prey to the marksmen of Defond and Origin. As the Adepts reached the ground, however, the scales again switched as furious survivors pulled off blasts of Psyenergy, which decimated Akula's ranks. Akula's next choice was, arguably, one of the best he ever made.

"Forward!" he cried. "Charge!"

Major Akula's contingent rushed straight at the Adepts in pure, unrestrained power. Most of the Adepts fell prey to the onslaught, while a few managed to survive, running back towards the cliffs. 

Most military commanders would have called it victory and retired, but not Major Akula. He was a top-notch tactician, and his tactics were from the school of Frontain, as the devastating strategies that were pulled off during Dwindler's War were called. For Akula, victory was not merely sending an enemy back, but making it impossible for retaliation. He led the chase, downing Adepts left and right, until only a handful remained. At a command from Matt, they all teleported to the top of the cliff, where snipers picked off a few more before the retreat was out of sight.

-------------------------------

Back at the command post, Akula and Goraban related the entire incident to Patriarch Afrin.

"We have decided, Major Akula, that your exceptional tactics are batter served here at Chilaquand. General Goraban, further instructions will be given in a few days. Until then, I'm out."

Both officers nodded, then turned and looked at each other.

"I guess I should leave," Akula said.

"Why so formal, Akula? We're friends, and I will wait for what they say."

Akula smiled, laughed, and walked out of the room. Goraban turned to an aide.

"I need all officers here in an hour."

-------------------------------

Matt looked at Kailin. "Their leader was at Anegon. No other would have responded so quickly, and so fearlessly."

"Mute said that kind of Indosyne leader was nearly gone."

"Guess we found a straggler," said Matt. "It'll be harder next time."

"I agree."


	17. Meeting of Twelve

Chapter Sixteen:  
Meeting of Twelve

"Rebomo! They're all over you!" yelled Afrin.

"So I've noticed! Hang on!"

The Cladlen had massed on the ground, blocking the landing space for Rebomo's ships. Their packed mass made them perfect targets for Cain's Travata Wing of fighters, and soon Rebomo was in the thick of battle.

"Now!" thundered Rebomo.

His ships opened fire into the Cladlen separating him from Afrin's lines. As they fled, Rebomo rushed to the safety of the Indosyne lines.

"Well met, Patriarch Afrin," he cried. "We do seem to have a problem though."

"I noticed. The fleets are running on skeleton crews, however. We've squeezed every soldier possible. Altoda is supposedly still many weeks out, so I hear."

"You have your father's skill, Afrin."

"Thank you, but it might not be enough."

"It will have to be. This is your final test. Can Indosyne stand without Elephande's guidance?"

"I will try, at least, to follow in his footsteps."

Rebomo cracked a wry grin. "Be careful in your promises, Afrin. Your father's strides are long. But your feet seem to be just as big."

Afrin started to laugh. "That is great comfort, Rebomo."

"My pleasure."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Who would've thought this would happened?" asked Asender-Patriarch-Erandel. "All of Frontain is one place again?"

"Indeed," replied Zambiandë, "considering our last meeting?"

Korla-Matriarch-Zela brushed the thought aside. "We left that far behind us."

"Indeed," said Sian-Patriarch-Agola. "But Elephande remains silent. Are the memories returning?"

"Agola, they never left me."

"I imagine, cousin," said Elephate.

"And anyway, to business. What can be done against an onslaught?" asked Assiria.

"What we should've done last time," said a resolute Elephande. "Drive them from our home!"

The leaders of Frontain grew silent, and Elephande continued.

"Long ago, during the First Strife, while even Istean was young, Elder Higenti had his first council with the best and brightest of the age. However, one of them, Korata, left to pursue his own agenda."

"Iste Elder!" cried Zela.

"Indeed. As Korata became twisted, war erupted between himself and the other Elders of the High Council. For this war, he was defeated and banished by High General Isteanoc. However, that all has faded into obscurity."

"Indeed it has," replied Elephate. "Istean faded long ago."

"Not yet," interjected Zambiandë. "At Graupia he struck again, taking captive the mind of High Councilman Atuitá, and forcing Istean's fall."

"So Askinqua is the latest in a line? Maybe now, we can defeat him!" exclaimed Quinsane-Patriarch-Qwen.

"Indeed," said Zambiandë. "Defond, Allysulia, and my herd are there. Who will join us?"

Erandel spoke out. "I speak for us all. Cónserver and Derógger will unite, and the Twelve shall return home!"

"Excellent. Gather your armies. My son has the best aid my people can offer, but they know not how to truly fight."

"Here is the situation," started Zambiandë. "We are being pushed back, towards Talabad. Askinqua threatens to cross Chilaquand at any time, and surround us completely."

"So we have decided," said Erandel, "to fight, one last time."

Elephande took up the cry. "Gather the Dwindlers, old friends! The Second Strife returns home! Akiz Elder Higenti!"


	18. Failing Traditions

Chapter Seventeen:  
Failing Traditions

_Akula's POV:___

_So this is Chilaquand, where all of our legends were born. By most accounts, the valley could still be called pristine, which seemed to be why Askinqua is destroying everything in sight.___

_"Major Akula! This way!"___

_Afrin's voice led to a large tent, apparently the one used for the High Council. I entered, and found myself in front of every leader, with the exception of Elephande. A wizened figure, whom I recognized as Allysulia's legendary prophet, Elder Afrin, stood at the front of the tent. He spoke first.___

_"Hear me Indosyne, for I present to you your next legend. Allysulia-Major-Akula, here is your task: You are to lead Allysulia in the name of Elephande until he returns."___

_"That's a daunting task, Elder," replied young Patriarch Dilan.___

_"Indeed, young Dilan. As the second largest and secont oldest herd on record, the leadership of Allysulia is a task for a brilliant leader. Akula! Take your place in history!"___

_I then noticed another legend: my own leader, Suliantig, whose presence was almost tangible.___

_"This is Elephande's wish. Akula, your linage speaks for you. If we are correct, you are of the eldest line of Frontain, a descendant of High General Isteanoc. His title is bestowed to you now, Akula. High General Akula, lead our people!"_

-----------------------------------------

"He'll do fine," said Suliantig, after Akula had left. "I've had the honor of meeting Isteanoc, and his blood runs true."

"Yes, but I'm afraid the Age of Indosyne is near its end. Our traditions are failing, and we exert all of our energy trying not to follow them," said Afrin.

"Akula uses the style perfected by Elephande, Zambiandë, and the other Dwindlers, an aggressive style not used as much any more."

Rebomo spoke up. "If this is true, then Akula will achieve victory at the end."

"He is our chance."

-----------------------------------------

"So, exactly how far are we from Chilaquand?" Chris asked.

Alinqua studied a readout for a few seconds, and the replied, "The 17th, or sometime around there."

"Be ready for a sight when you get there. None of the strife you have seen can prepare you for the sight of Chilaquand. Hopefully, at least, Afrin will still be there to provide the spectacle."

A technician strode up to Altoda. "Patriarch, we have something out there. It's only one ship, but there's the energy signature of a large fleet."

"What!"

Altoda and the others ran to a viewport.

"By the High Elder, it's Elephande! Let him in!"

The group ran down to a docking bay, where Elder Afrin, Elephande, and Zambiandë waited, along with 10 other wizened figures.

"Patriarch Altoda, I trust you need no introduction to the monarchs of Frontain, but the others have heard only legends. From the Dwindlers, I present Elephande, Zambiandë, Elephate, Dagot, Zela, Qwen, Quien, Agola, Reheboth, Assir, Erandel, and Guathed," started Elder Afrin. "To Frontain, let me present to you Altoda, Alinqua, and Delagog, heroes of Graupia, along with the Company of Anegon."

"Well met, indeed," replied Elephande. "Thirteen shall be the number that swallows Askinqua. I fared well, and the monarchs of Frontain can add around a million to our cause. How did you do?"

Altoda laughed. "How many, Elephande? At last count, Istean numbered twelve million. Askinqua will choke on our fury."

Delagog spoke up. "Also, nearly a million stand by, in case he decides to invade our planet."

The monarchs of Frontain's faces showed various degrees of astonishment. Zela was the first to recover.

"Strong is the race of Isteanoc. Now we better understand the scale of Graupia, I think."

Elder Afrin spoke again. "And now Isteanoc's line is revealed. Akula of Allysulia, descendant of Isteanoc, has been named High General of Indosyne, completing the lines."

"Well then, we are all accounted for," said Elephande. "I trust the signal is ready?"

Richard spoke up. "It is. The Company will reach Chilaquand first, and provide the beacon for the First and Second Strifes."

"So it will be the same as it was on Balecroft?"

"Yes. Again, we shall turn the tide."

-----------------------------------------

An aide showed Akula to a good-sized tent.

"This will be your command post, sir."

"Post? My post is with our people, not sheltered in a hole somewhere!"

"Forgive me, High General. This is allocated to you for your use."

Akula brushed away the apology, entered the tent, and found Afrin waiting for him.

"Greetings, High General Akula!"

"Afrin, you know the titles aren't required between the two of us."

"At least, that's what Suligan's been trying to cram through my head," laughed Afrin. "But anyway, your first task is to coordinate the defense of Relenda."

"I trust Goraban –"

"It is not Goraban that worries me. He must order his leaders to fight in Frontain's style."

"All right, I'll tell him that."

Afrin nodded, and walked out of the tent.

-----------------------------------------

Marzan, one of Goraban's Intyde aides, shouted, "General! High priority message from Chilaquand!"

"Thanks, Marzan, I'll take it now."

Although Goraban recognized his friend's face, something about Akula seemed different. Now, he exerted a palpable presence throughout the room. He also had an unfamiliar insignia on his screen.

"Akula! How are you?"

"It's the rank of a High General, Goraban."

"So you can read minds now?"

Akula laughed. "No, but I can see when you're staring at a particular area of the screen. I have a task for you, my friend. Your forces must use the style of Frontain when you fight the renegade Adepts."

"That won't be easy," warned Goraban. "Many leaders are confident in the style of Balecroft."

"Maybe the loss of their soldiers will convince them? Tell them they will lose far too many soldiers fighting in a defensive style, such as Balecroft."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, Goraban. I proved just that when they last attacked Relenda."

"That's true. I'll do my best to convince them."

"That's all I ask, my friend."

"Understood. Relenda out."

-----------------------------------------

The leaders of Istean stood with the Company and the monarchs of Frontain, debating over the best course of action.

"My army is divided into four different corps," explained Altoda. "Makes it easier to control, and will make life very hard for Askinqua."

"We can keep Askinqua busy, very easily," said Erandel. "That's not the question."

"No," agreed Delagog. "The question is, will there be enough of you to do it? That depends on how good a job Akula does down there."

"He's doing excellently," replied Zambiandë. "He's stalling Askinqua at the crossings, but most of his troops have already dug in around the hills to the east of the lake."

"But the Dreg," asked Reheboth.

"Sulit-Aladan will follow Akula," Altoda said simply.

"Yes, and he will decimate his army in doing so!"

"Sulit-Aladan will know when to withdraw," Elephande replied. "I fought him. He is not cowardly, nor is he rash."

"I agree. He knows exactly what he is doing."

-----------------------------------------

Sulit-Aladan had to yell when he spoke to Akula.

"Can you hold out for three more hours?" Akula called. "The defensive positions will be ready by then."

"Three hours?" asked Sulit-Aladan, astonished. "I doubt I could hold two, but I will hold as long as I can."

"Then that's all I'll ask you to do. Tell Mastredocil to coordinate the fall back to our positions."

"I can do that. One question, though: will we be covered when we do so?"

"Our cover fire is already in position. You won't be exposed."

"Right. I can guarantee at least another hour."

Sulit-Aladan told Mastredocil the plan.

"Are you sure you can hold out that long?" Mastredocil asked.

"I'll hold as long as I can. That's all Akula asked for."

Mastredocil knew he had the easier defense. Elephande's Crossing, a small metal bridge, could be defended easily from his side of the river. However, Sulit-Aladan's position, holding the Fords of Chilaquand was a test of Sulit-Aladan's tactics. His forces we decreasing rapidly now, and he was finding it very hard to hold the wide crossing.

Fortunately, he did have one advantage: a well-known tactical superiority over Dilaq, his Cladlen opposite. Dilaq was throwing large, unorganized masses of troops at various points in Sulit-Aladan's line, attacks that were easily repelled, even by a small number.

However, Dilaq outnumbered the Dreg commander nearly three to one, and he could hurl his troops directly at Sulit-Aladan, which he soon did. As Mastredocil's signal flashed and Askinqua overran Elephande's Crossing, Sulit-Aladan addressed his vanguard.

"We may fall here, but let this be our finest hour!" he cried. "On my signal, let's give them something to remember us by!"

Sulit-Aladan's vanguard readied for Dilaq's strike. Just then, he heard uproar among Akula's defensive lines. Sulit-Aladan turned quickly, and saw Mastredocil's vanguard take direct fire from Askinqua's pursuers. Mastredocil himself was hit, to a chorus of fury from Delphi-Gladicle's troops inside the defensive position.

Akula called to restrain them, but Mastredocil's troops rushed back to aid their fallen commander. Sulit-Aladan let out an audible gasp, and explained the scene to his comrades, many of whom turned to go help Mastredocil.

"Wait!" he commanded. "We must hold our position!"

His troops obeyed him, and ran back to the lines, just as Dilaq got within range.

"Now! Attack!" cried Sulit-Aladan.

Dilaq's line couldn't stop in time, and the crashed into a heavily defended Dreg line. Sulit-Aladan's signal flashed, and immediately, cover fire came from Delphi-Gladicle, Delagace and Dilan, covering Sulit-Aladan's withdrawal. His sudden withdrawal confounded Dilaq's troops, whose attacks were suddenly falling on comrades rather than enemies.

The ruse worked, and Dilaq was drawn towards Akula's lines, following the calculated retreat of Sulit-Aladan. As Sulit-Aladan reached the relative safety of Akula's entrenched position, he knew that Askinqua, who almost surrounded them, could attack at any moment. When he chose to attack, it would probably be Indosyne's final stand.


	19. Echoes of Graupia

Chapter Eighteen:  
Echoes of Graupia

Time seemed to pass slowly through the giant fleet of Istean. Richard was the only member of the Company able to find solace from the long hours. He seemed to be farther away than Afrin, closed up in the darkest depths of his mind. When he was with the rest of them, he spoke little, and had a grim look on his face. The rest of his friends were confused and worried by his sudden change in mood, and went to Elder Afrin for help.

"Just let him think," he said. "There is much secrecy in him, but it will be revealed soon, I think."

"But he's been like this for a week!" argued Mekae. "We haven't gotten a word out of him."

"Yeah," agreed Blair. "You're the only one he'll talk to, so we thought you would know what's wrong with him."

"Ask me no more!" sighed Elder Afrin. "There is much that escapes even my view."

-----------

"We're three days out," said Alinqua.

"Go in without warning, even to our own," said Elephande.

"I agree," replied Altoda. "We should go in separately."

"We can go in unseen," said Zambiandë, "and Elder Higenti will give us a form in battle."

"Yes," agreed Erandel. "Frontain's monarchs will return home."

"We will leave now," said Elephande. "No ship is needed for us."

They left, leaving only Istean on the bridge. Richard walked in a few minutes later, and addressed them.

"The Company shall leave now," he said. "Give us a ship that can get past the blockade."

"I have one in mind," replied Delagog. "Follow me."

He led Richard to a shuttle hidden in his personal bay.

"This was my grandfather Adaline's, and my father's. It is my gift to you, for your help in returning Istean to glory."

"I'm sorry, but your ships will not suit the Company well. The rooms are much too large."

"I figured that. So I made some adjustments."

"A fine gift, my friend. May Isteanoc guide you!" cried Richard, echoing the farewell of Istean.

Delagog smiled, and replied, "And may he light your path. Isteanoc was a warrior. He will guide his sons, my friend." With that, he left.

An announcement was made, and the Company arrived in twos and threes. Chris was the last to arrive.

"Let's go," he said.

-----------

Alinqua laughed as Delagog returned to the bridge. "Altoda and I were talking, and I can't wait to see Suliantig's face when we arrive."

"It will be one of awe," replied Altoda. "Remember, he was one of us, even though he opposed us at Graupia."

Delagog added, "Indeed, he himself is descended from Isteanoc, I believe, and an elder line to even ours."

"But not the eldest, though he joined himself to it. Our contempories Alline and Allysuntis precede all of us."

"Listen to you two," laughed Alinqua. "I come from a far lesser line, my friends."

Delagog was still laughing. "Your friendship is still valued, nonetheless. Anyway, who woulda thought this would happen? It's gonna be us down there, at home. We brought Istean down, and it looks like we will return them to glory!"


	20. Goraban's Gift

Chapter Nineteen:

Goraban's Gift

"General," said an aide, "Incoming transmission!"

Goraban walked to the command post. As he entered, every officer in the room snapped to attention. He looked to the screen and saw Afrin and Akula, who had been addressing the assembled officer corp. Afrin turned to Goraban and spoke.

"My friend, it's been quite a while since our journey."

"Indeed, Patriarch, it has been."

"Everyone else seems to have been rewarded though... And you have not been forgotten," said Akula.

"General Goraban," continued Afrin, "Here is your reward for your services: The herd Relendiac. Patriarch Goraban, these are your officers. They will assist you in the defense of Indosyne."

"Also," said Akula, "If we triumph at Chilaquand, another honor will be yours. At our signal, move on Haldiar and crush resistance."

"Understood," replied Goraban. "Afrin, Akula? Give my regards to our joker friend. En Elder Higenti!"

"Good luck, Patriarch!"

The screen flickered off, and turned to his officers.

"Alright," said Goraban, "Go about your duties, and reconvene here at dusk. I will choose the elders then. Dismissed."

The officers, various high-ranking members of other herds, filed out. Goraban's aide handed him a sheet of paper.

"This just arrived."

Goraban looked at the paper and groaned. "Suligan..."

"At least he noticed," said another voice.

"Descantes!"

Allysulia-Major-Descantes walked into the room. "Captain? Leave us."

"Yes sir," said the aide, leaving the room.

"Congratulations, Patriarch. It's been a while since we last served together."

"Indeed. Eight years have passed since Anegon, and much has passed."

"I've been assigned to help you, my friend."

"Excellent. Someone I can trust. I've found my first general, because your skills would be wasted as an elder. Besides, you're not old enough."

Descantes roared with laughter. "I agree. Much of my time has been spent designing defenses for the cities of Indosyne."

"Relenda is all we have the manpower to defend."

"Maybe not. I think I could defend Ali-en-Vasa easily with a few hundred."

"Very well then," said Goraban. "Captain? Get Descantes a transport and four hundred troops."

Descantes and the captain left the room, leaving Goraban alone. He turned his attention to a screen showing the various troop positions in Relenda. Descantes was heading towards the spaceport, but his attention was drawn north. There was... nothing there.

"General Ashto!"

"Patriarch?"

"Get your troops to the north side, I think we have Adepts!"

"Again?"

"Yes. Quickly, and quietly. Goraban, out."

Relendiac-General-Ashto was a valued member of Goraban's staff. He served in Anegon, but didn't really make a name for himself. Instead, his fame was won on Balecroft, where he achieved the rank of major, and became par with Akula.

Akula's destiny was much higher, and the High General was now at Chilaquand, with Ashto in his place. Ashto was also promoted, and now was a general. Ashto disliked the role of a peacetime officer, and preferred to lead his troops himself. It would be routine, if anything with Adepts could be routine.

The northern section of Relenda was eerily quiet.

"They're here," muttered Ashto.

"Pardon, General?"

Ashto didn't answer. Instead, he took a weapon, and fired around a corner, decimating a group of Renegade Adepts.

"Stay alert!" he called.

The battle was joined as Matt led a desperate charge against and equally surprised Ashto.

"Hold your ground!" Ashto commanded, setting into the style of Balecroft. Many of his troops fell as Matt's squad unleashed a barrage of Psyenergy.

Matt knew now that this was not the same officer that he faced days ago. Ashto was more cautious, trying to find a delicate medium between the styles of Frontain and Balecroft. Ashto jammed his transmitter.

"Patriarch! I need some help!"

"Cando is en route. Djibon and Ranti are tied up in the south!"

"Pincer motion?"

"Yes. Fall back to Grid Seven! There are more divisions there!"

"Agreed." He turned to his troops. "Fall back!"

Matt saw Ashto starting to retreat, and followed. There was activity behind him, and Matt turned to see Cando and Descantes behind him."

"Only one way," he called. "Follow me!"

He ran into the central plaza, only to find every other entrance blocked.

"We've been tricked!"

The last exit had been blocked.

"No surrender," said Matt. "We fight to the last man."

The Battle for Relenda was under way.


	21. Water and Fire

Chapter Twenty:  
Water and Fire

Kailin seemed to have better luck. Her Relendiac opposites, Djibon and Ranti, were younger and not present at Anegon, and had no knowledge of how to deal with Adepts. They also lost ground fighting in the defensive style of Balecroft. Kailin looked behind them and saw Central Plaza, the park in the middle of Relenda. Matt would meet her here, and they would have cut Relenda in half.

Djibon and Ranti split up suddenly, and Kailin rushed through the opening, where she saw a visibly exhausted Matt.

"It's a trap!" he breathed.

"Calm down. Look, there's six different ways ou... We are in trouble."

"I told you."

Descantes, Ashto, Djibon, Ranti and Cando blocked five exits, and another figure led a contingent up the avenue from Relenda's command district. It was Goraban who spoke.

"Greetings, Adepts," he cried. "I see you have met your welcoming committee."

Some of the Adepts looked nervously at Goraban's display of strength. Matt spoke out in anger.

"We shall not surrender. We have heard of the atrocities committed under a false peace, and would rather die than see you defile our bodies!"

Matt's blow was in the form of an earthen spear, shattering the silence in Goraban. It hit him straight on, yet he didn't flinch at all.

"So that is the fate you choose. I could easily grant you your wish instantly, but I don't believe your fate lies here. Instead I give you a choice: I will give you free passage to join you leader at Chilaquand, or I will give you the death you willingly seek. Your fate need not all be one way or the other, but choose swiftly, before my gift expires!" he said.

Kailin shot Matt a look before he could say something to infuriate Goraban, who was doing them a favor.

"We thank you for your gratitude. It is a lot more than what we expected, and we shall take your offer."

"Be warned, however," said Goraban, "if we find you here again, our courtesy shall not be extended twice."

Before anyone could answer, a large group of Adepts, including Mute materialized. Mute looked around and considered the odds. Then he turned to Goraban.

"Overkill, perhaps?" he asked. "Surely you do not need this many to fight us?"

"Tell that to the multitude you led who now lies dead in Anegon, Mute."

"You were there, I take it?"

Goraban nodded slowly, then ducked as Mute shot flames out at him.

"I'm guessing you want out?"

"Yeah," challenged Matt, "And it's over your bodi-"

Mute hit him over the head, and turned to Goraban. "A way to the plateau, if you don't mind?"

"Ashto, escort them to the plateau. Everyone else, back to your posts."

----------

"I don't trust him, Patriarch," said Descantes. "He's more powerful than he lets on."

"Ranti and Cando are on it. They're tailing him, along with Ashto's squad. Just do your job, General."

"I will, Patriarch. Captain, to the transports!"

Goraban turned to the display. 

"Cando?"

"Patriarch?"

"What are they doing?"

"Going up the plateau, sir. Our tracking beacons are active."

"Allysulia, General?"

Cando laughed. "Indeed. Elephande expects above and beyond the ordinary."

"I know that well. Do your duty."

"All right, Patriarch. Cando, out."

----------

"Akula! On the left!"

Askinqua was marshalling his troops for a charge against Allysuntis.

"No time. Come on."

Akula ran down the hill towards Allysuntis and Mastredocil. Soldiers joined him as he passed through the reserve ranks.

"Get to the front!" yelled Akula to the rear guard of Elephade. "The Cladlen are on our doorstep!"

That got their attention quickly, and they led him to Allysuntis.

"You're just in time, High General!" she called. "Brace yourself!"

Akula gained a second wind through the attack. Cladlen attackers watched in awe as Akula's ferocity cut through their ranks.

"Legaso del Isteanoc!" he cried, and his strength increased even father.

Suddenly, the ranks thinned, and a single Cladlen stood before Akula. Aldiqua, second son of Askinqua, rushed at the High General.

"Akula!"

Allysuntis's cry warned him to block Aldiqua's blow in time. Again, a strike, and again Akula blocked his blade.

Aldiqua laughed. "You do have skill. All the better."

This time, Akula couldn't block quickly enough. As he fell, his blade turned up, and found Aldiqua's chest. Aldiqua released a cry of fury, and slumped over dead.

"Akula?" asked Allysuntis, coming to her cousin's side.

A groan came, and Akula tried, and failed, to rise. Allysuntis rushed to his side, followed by an Adept.

"General!"

"Not now. Get Akula, before Askinqua comes back."

As they carried Akula to his quarters, Richard spoke again.

"He won't like that..."

"I expect not. He'll use it as an excuse to attack."

"Which means we need to revive Akula quickly."

"Revive me?" Akula groaned. "Why?"

"We think Askinqua will strike soon, to avenge the death of his son," explained Allysuntis.

Akula stood up. "So I got him? I blacked out when he hit me."

"Yes. The blow was guided by Elder Higenti, I think."

"Yes, it was," agreed Akula, who stepped back. "General! When did you arrive?"

"Not too long ago. By the looks of it, just in time."

"Indeed," replied Akula. "We will need everyone we can get."


	22. The Rising Tide

Chapter Twenty-One:

The Rising Tide

The leaders of Frontain were gathered in Akula's command tent.

"So we have millions of troops on standby, waiting for a command?" asked Akula.

"That is correct, High General," replied the General.

"Then why don't we use them?"

"Patience, Dilan," remarked Elephande. "They wait for the signal."

"And that matter has been settled?" asked Elder Afrin.

"It has."

"Very well," finished Akula. "We have our work cut out for us until they arrive."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they filtered out of the tent.

"Akula!"

They were too late. Mute had returned to Chilaquand, and his Renegades were running rampant through Elidion's Army.

----------

"Billy!" called Jeremy. "Down your…" His warning was cut short by an earthen spear.

"What's this?" asked a voice. "A general of Elidion, felled so easily?"

"Not on my watch!" replied Jeremy.

Without a second thought, Matt rushed towards his brother. He struck, and Jeremy parried easily.

Reno and Rachel, along with the rest of Elidion's elite guard, tried to slow the Renegade's approach. Brandon and Chris, attempting revenge for Elidion and Hydrolonia, had already fallen to Mute's sword, and he had turned to Alex. As they fought, a cry rang out.

"Zambiand_ë!"_

_The _familiar shadows rushed from Richard's sword, and Alex stepped back, trying to let them work. They didn't work fast enough, however, and Mute cut her down where she stood. The shadows knocked Mute to the ground, and Reno, hearing Alex's cry, rushed to combat him.

It was Anegon again. Reno, general of Elidion's Army, fought Mute, leader of the Renegades. Both had grown stronger since Anegon, and were considered two of the greatest Adepts of their time.

Mute struck low, feigning down. His stroke drew Reno's sword down as well, allowing him to make a quick upward thrust, catching Reno off-guard. As Reno fell, he made a surprising move, catching Mute at the knees. As Mute fell, Reno's sword found his chest, but was pushed back.

On the ground, they continued to try to strike each other, and actually managing to land a few blows. They struggled until they both passed out from blood loss. It seemed that they were fated to lie there forever, unnoticed by any. Almost an hour passed, and the battle raged around them.

It was then that Kailin found them, unconscious. Before trying to pull Mute away, she tried to finish Reno off. Her sword swung downward, but fell from her hand when a stream of fire caught her hand. Kailin looked up, and saw Rachel no more than ten feet away. Taking the hint, she dragged Mute away.

Rachel knew that her only chance was to find a skilled healer, and quickly. There was only one that she trusted. As she reached the place where the wounded were being treated, Jane, an elder healer, ran over.

Elder, of course, referred to Jane's skill, as she was younger than Rachel. However, she was a brilliant master of the healing arts, and there was little that she couldn't do.

"Elidiocan, I'm swamped. Are there any other…" Jane started, stopping when she saw Reno's unconscious form. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. And hurry, he'll be needed before long."

---------

"Patriarch Suligan!" cried an aide. "I think you should see this!"

Sensing the urgency in the voice, Suligan ran to acknowledge him. However, he didn't believe what he saw.

"By the High Elder! Cain, to you see what I'm looking at?"

"It's hard not to," replied Zancron's leader.

Thousands, maybe even millions of ships filled space as far as one could see. They all bore the same symbol, a great grey I, though its' origin was unknown.

"What is this new foe?" asked Suisane-Admiral-Pelind.

"Pelind, I don't think it's a foe. Elder Altoda, I believe?"

"Very good, Suligan, except for one thing. You address Istean-Patriarch-Altoda, who has returned to lead the Eldest home!"

---------

Inside the office of Relendiac-General-Cando, the tracking station was alive with activity.

"General!"

Cando turned to the Intyde officer. He took one look at the display, and angrily ran out of the room. Taking the elevator to the command level, he stormed into the Grand Chamber. Nearly shoving guards out of the way, he bellowed to Goraban.

"Patriarch! A word!"

Goraban looked up, surprised. "Yes?"

"Look at this!" he yelled, moving to a vacant panel and jamming a button down.

It was a radar screen of Saprama, Indosyne's second continent. The forests around Port Ali-en-Vasa showed that Renegade Adepts were moving through the woods.

"As I told you half a dozen times, Patriarch, they can't be trusted!"

"I never argued that point, Cando."

"Then what do we do?"

Goraban turned to his chief Intyde, Marzan. "Get me Descantes!"

A few minutes passed.

"Sir," said Marzan, "he's not replying."

"I can see that. Cando, get over there. Now!"

"With pleasure."

---------

"Afrin!" called Rebomo.

"I see it," he replied.

Afrin looked around his position. From the north, Askinqua. From the east, Mute, and Dalcrian was advance south of them.

As Dalcrian approached, Nimolo and Dilan rushed forward to stem the tide.

"Dilan, need some help?" It was Alquencitil, Dilan's brother and patriarch of Asindir.

Dilan's reply was cut short as an artillery blast landed inches from him. Alquencitil saw this, and rushed forward to help.

"It doesn't look good, does it, Patriarch?"

"No, Akula, it doesn't. It looks as though this may be the end of Indosyne."

---------

"Patriarch?"

Altoda turned to see Elder Dela move forward. Dela was a mastermind, his tactics taken from Isteanoc himself.

"Yes, Elder?"

"We are ready for battle. Shall I give the signal?"

"No. Our signal comes from below."

Dela looked confused, and Altoda didn't blame him.

"We only await our invitation."


	23. The Floodgates Break

Chapter Twenty-Two:

The Floodgates Break

"General Descantes, incoming!"

"Hold your positions!"

"General, a message!"

"Unless it's Akula, I'm busy!"

The aide nodded, and rushed back to the command center. A few seconds of uneasy silence passed, and then a string of loud curses was heard from inside the building. Descantes looked at his commanders, and ran into the room. Cando was on the other end, screaming at Descantes's aides.

"By the High Elder, Cando," yelled Descantes, "is it possible to be any louder?"

Cando was furious. "If you would answer, and not give me this 'busy' line, I wouldn't have to!"

"I'm sorry, but I have a problem!"

"The Renegades? If you had responded a while back, we could've warned you!"

"What! You knew, and you didn't tell me?"

"You wouldn't answer!"

"Patriarch," called an aide, "You're needed!"

"You'll have help, of course," added Cando. "I'm almost there."

"We never got a chance to finish the defenses."

"We'll have to make do without them. I bring five hundred more troops."

"Good. Descantes, out."

He walked away, and turned to the aides. "Next time, alert me immediately!"

"But sir, you said…"

"Immediately!"

The confused aides shrugged as Descantes left the room.

"Major Rilo! Prepare the troops!"

"Yes, sir."

"Cando is coming. It'll be a hard battle, but we shall emerge victorious. Akiz Elder Higenti!"

----------

"On your guard, Suisane!" warned Suligan. "We're coming in hot!"

Suligan led his squadron over the valley of Chilaquand, and was dismayed at what he saw. Altoda had come, but it looked to be too late. Akula and Afrin's defensive positions were holding for the moment, but they looked ready to break at any second. Only one small strip of land was unassailed. It connected the Indosyne encampment to the shores of Talabad Lake. In the lake were two small islands. They, unlike the rest of Akula's camp, were not under attack, and it was there that Suligan landed. As he disembarked, he saw Afrin waiting for him.

"Suligan, why are you down here? Your fleet is needed up there."

"You look swamped, Afrin," Suligan replied. "Besides, Altoda is up there, with a few million Istean, and he told me to come down."

"So he has arrived. Suligan, all is in place for our victory!"

"It doesn't look like it to me, but I will trust you, my friend."

"Come, Suligan. The transports await us."

"Let's go. If we're going to win this, I want to see it happen."

"All right. Now you're showing some hope!"

Suligan laughed, and motioned his herd forward.

----------

The Company of Anegon was in trouble. Many of its' members lay dead on the plains of Chilaquand. From Elidion, Brandon and Jeremy had died, the last fighting heroically. Indeed, those that saw Jeremy's last stand said that he died among the bodies of over two dozen Renegades, including Matt, his brother. Other Adepts lost included Chris and Alex of Hydrolonia, both killed by Mute, Scott and Thomas of Grebuldine, Kaiyt, hailing from Imil, and Carter of Contigo. Neither Reno nor Mute appeared to be dead, but out of commission due to their fight.

In Mute's stead, Kailin was leading the Renegades. She made her way up Geormen Hill, but the elite vanguard of Elidion provided a fierce resistance. Her thrust had left the unguarded flanks of Sulit-Aladan and Delphi-Gladicle exposed. Into these ranks, many Adepts were firing Psyenergy, which took a heavy toll on the Dreg.

This was noticed by General Falcane, who ordered his squadrons into action.

"Ok guys, let's take 'em down!"

The Renegade positions fell under attack as Sulit-Aladan took command of the Dreg flanks. Under his cover from above, he attacked. The Adepts, though their anti-air defense was located on the other side of Chilaquand, tried to retaliate.

They were too late. What had been a triumphant march up Geormen Hill became a defiant stand on its' slopes. The Dreg let loose the fury they had apparently been carrying since Balecroft, and it took a toll on the Adepts.

"Not what Askinqua led you to believe is it?" asked Sulit-Aladan. "He expected no fight from Elephande. He did not expect the allies."

"You're a traitor, Dreg, you know that?" replied Kailin. "You once held the same goal I hold. You held it; you grasped it, and let it slip away. You're a traitor and a failure."

"I am also intelligent, knowledgeable, and not foolish. Elephande's strength lies not in numbers. While your hero Askinqua uses brute force to get the job done, Elephande uses skill and tactics."

"Hiding in a ship? Great tactic. He could do one better, and just run away."

"I wouldn't speak that way of Elephande if I were you. You don't know him like I do."

This was a new voice. Kailin turned, and saw a wizened figure behind her.

"And you are?" she asked.

"The Derógger Korla-Matriarch-Zela. Speak not of what you don't know, young one. Now, go, and leave my home!"

"This is your home? You mean something actually lived here?" Kailin laughed. "Make me leave."

Zela shrugged, and an attack came from behind her. The Renegades turned, and found themselves face-to-face with another forgotten monarch.

"Need some help, my friend?" asked Asender-Patriarch-Erandel.

"No, but I welcome it the same."

Zela charged now, and the two leaders caused chaos in the Renegade ranks. In the chaos, Erandel found an unconscious Kailin, and proceeded to take her to Elephande for further instructions.

----------

Richard stood waiting for the transports bearing Afrin and Suligan across the lake. As they disembarked, he greeted both of them.

"Patriarch, a word?"

"General? What is it?"

"The forgotten herds of Frontain have returned home."

"I knew that," replied Afrin.

"The what?" asked Suligan.

"The herds lost in Dwindler's War, Suligan," said Afrin.

"Yes. Elephande says it is time. If the task is to be done, it needs to be done now."

Afrin nodded. "And the signal?"

At this, Richard gazed back at him. "It's ready."

"Very well," sighed Afrin. "Tell my father. He'll take care of the rest."

Richard nodded, and walked off. Suligan looked at Afrin.

"What was that about?"

"Some things are better left unsaid, Suligan."

"Ahh, I see," he replied, returning to his troops.

Afrin stood, and thought about this turn of events. 'Well,' he thought, 'somebody has to do it, I guess.' What had his father told him about this cycle? Every Strife required at least one sacrifice, in order to move forward. Maybe luck would be with them, as it had been at the end of the First Strife. Nobody had really sacrificed his or her lives there, only honor. The honor of Istean was sacrificed at Graupia. Chilaquand would restore it, if the signal were truly ready.

----------

"Are you sure you want to follow through with this, my friend?" asked Elephande.

Richard nodded. "I must. We can't allow our civilizations to fade here."

"I agree. Be careful, and may Elder Higenti guide you."

"I'll need all the help I can get," said Richard, walking away.

For the first time, Elephande acknowledged his captive. "Go tell Askinqua something," Elephande growled at Kailin, bringing her back to consciousness. "Go tell him he has a challenger waiting."

Kailin nodded uneasily, and took advantage of her ability to teleport away.

Zambiandë looked at his brother. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

"We all do, Elephade. We all do."

----------

Cando and Descantes gazed at each other. Neither could bring himself to describe what they had just seen. One second, a highly agitated group of Renegade Adepts stood, waiting for any excuse to attack Ali-en-Vasa. The next instant, they were gone, leaving the two Relendiac generals with no idea where they had gone.

"We'll need transports, of course," muttered a still furious Cando.

"Yes, but we also need to know where they went."

An aide interrupted their conversation. "Sirs? Priority message from Anegon."

"I guess that answers our question," said Descantes.

Again, Cando was furious. "Get me Afrin, Akula, and Goraban," he growled. "Now!"

----------

_Descantes's POV:_

_The face was hauntingly familiar. Though eight years had passed since the battle in Anegon, the face of Xavier – 'Reno' as he was then known – was still very clear in my memory. _

_All five of us present for Afrin's Test were watching a viewscreen: Akula, Afrin and Suligan watched from Chilaquand, Goraban from Relenda, and Cando and I from Ali-en-Vasa._

_Xavier spoke. "I see my fame precedes me. Even Indosyne knows me."_

_Askinqua seems to be desperate enough to clone every fool that could be of any little use for him, doesn't he?"_

"_You see this as the desperate move of a fool? This is the calculated strike at a hotbed of unrest!"_

"_Unrest only towards you and Mute, if I remember correctly," replied the General as he left Akula's tent in Chilaquand._

_Xavier laughed. "Please tell me you're sending him. I would love the chance to fight him again."_

"_Laugh it up. He'll send who he chooses, and it'll be your end when they come!" replied Goraban._

_Xavier laughed again, and his screen went blank. Akula looked from officer to officer, and spoke._

"_Descantes, you know the lay of Anegon. You and Cando shall lead the forces of Indosyne there."_

_I looked at Cando rather sharply, and replied, "Sir, Cando wasn't with us at Anegon."_

"_I know that. You, however, were at Anegon, and thus, you know quite well how to handle Adepts. Wait for Richard's group, or whoever he picks, and get to Anegon."_

"_That'll take too long," interjected Cando. "We're a couple hundred parsecs away, they can't make it here quick enough."_

"_Yes, but the can teleport directly to Relenda, and from there it's only a few hours to Ali-en-Vasa," explained Descantes._

_Cando looked thoroughly confused. _

"_We don't get it either, General. We just don't ask," replied Afrin._

"_I see."_

_Akula continued. "Goraban, you'll need to replace them in Ali-en-Vasa, of course."_

"_Indeed. I'll get Ranti on it immediately."_

"_Good. I think that's everything. Patriarch Afrin, do you have anything to add?"_

"_No. Go en Elder Higenti, friends!"_

_One by one, the viewscreens went blank. I turned to an aide._

"_Until Ranti gets here, have the troops work on finishing the defenses. He'll probably need them."_

----------

Richard gathered the still-living members of the Company of Anegon in an empty tent. They all looked the worse for wear. Allen and Cyrus had numerous cuts and abrasions from the mêlée, and the rest of the Company looked about the same. Reno was by far the worst, still lying half-conscious on a cot in the corner. After hearing Anegon's predicament, they all looked both shocked and furious.

"We can't spare all of us, so I was wondering if there are four or fiver willing to go," said Richard.

Cyrus nodded immediately. "You know I'm there."

"I agree," said Allen, "on one condition. Are you sure that everything Reno kills stays dead?"

The Company groaned. Reno looking a bit amused, replied.

"Except for Mute and Xavier, yes, I am sure. And in fact, I'll go help."

"Not like that, you won't, I think," replied Brooke.

"I'm fine," countered Reno, agitated. "Look," he said, trying to stand.

"You're needed here, Reno," said Rachel.

Reno, looking resigned but still agitated, shook his head. "Fine."

"Somebody has to uphold Elidion's charge," said Richard.

"I'll do it," Billy said.

Rachel nodded. "I can give you only a few warriors, but I think Afrin will add to our number."

"He will," agreed Richard. "I have his word."

Brooke thought for a second, and spoke.

"I'll do it," she replied. It was implied that Blair would too, of course.

"Alright then, that's five to go to Anegon. The rest of us will stay here and fight the main Renegade army."

At that point, a siren was heard. "That'll be Afrin. I must go," said Richard.

He walked out without a word from anyone else. After he left, the rest of the Company said their goodbyes and walked out of the tent, Reno supported by some of his troops. Outside, Billy was waiting for them.

"Afrin's promised a few hundred troops waiting on Indosyne. We'll teleport to Relenda, and take a transport to Port Ali-en-Vasa, where the troops await us."

"Please tell me they found a competent commander. Someone who's been to Weyard," replied Cyrus.

"The commander's names are Relendiac-General-Cando and Relendiac-General-Descantes."

"Descantes I can live with. He was with Afrin. Never met Cando."

Billy shrugged. "I was told his contingent is already with Descantes, and that's why he's coming. He'll add about three hundred troops to our count though."

Rachel walked back up. "Here's the position of Ali-en-Vasa. You are to teleport straight there."

"Understood, Elidiocan."

"Also, your troops are on the hilltop."

"Thank you," said Billy.

----------

Richard walked inside Afrin's tent, but Afrin was nowhere to be found. Elephande and Suliantig were present, and a suit of armor was on the long table.

"Your challenge was accepted, General," said Elephande.

"Great. Remind me again why I'm doing this, Elephande?"

"Civilization. Peace. Victory, among other things. You can take your pick."

"I have one," offered Suliantig. "Freedom. The ability to do what you choose and not what someone else imposes on you."

Richard smiled. "How about all of them, Elephande? The civilizations we'll save, not just these now, but all those that shall come later, will be built on foundations such as these."

"That will work," agreed Elephande.

"Now, before you go, we have made something ready for you," said Suliantig, pointing to the armor. "Each part of this armor was crafted by a different one of us. There are eleven pieces in all, including that sword and the shirt Altoda gave you. We can't promise a miracle out of it, but you will be surprised at what it can do."

"I stopped doubting your craftsmanship years ago, when Altoda gave me this shirt. I trust it can do more that you are revealing."

Suliantig laughed. "You are indeed wise beyond your years. You'll just have to wait to uncover everything this armor can do."

Richard looked over each piece of armor. The breastplate clearly, made by Suliantig, shined brilliant silver and displayed his insignia, the Mark, on it. He didn't recognize which member of the Ten had made the other parts, but it seemed something was missing.

"Wait. There's only eight pieces here."

Elephande smiled. "And so there is. My contribution to this is missing, of course."

"I thought you had made something," said Suliantig. "I saw it a second ago."

Elephande held out a small item, and Richard took it. It appeared to be a small dagger, maybe six inches in length. However, despite the short length, the dagger radiated energy.

"I put a good amount of my energy and power in there," Elephande explained. "You'll understand later, when you're fighting him."

Richard nodded, and started to put the armor on. He took off his old, worn armor, and looked at it briefly. It was the same set that had saved his life on numerous accounts, even before he met Afrin, and had been repaired many times by an astounded group of Intyde, with the results being that each time it was remade, it was actually stronger than ever. The only thing he left on was Altoda's Gift, that seemingly fragile shirt that had been all that remained after a well-timed strike by Mute. Each of the eleven pieces of this set seemed to be an exact match to every other piece in the set. It fit perfectly, and Altoda's Bane strapped easily around him.

Strangely enough, and perhaps because of its' crafters, this armor barely limited mobility. Indeed, it was almost like he wasn't even wearing armor. He stood, faced Elephande and Suliantig, and spoke.

"Thank you for everything. Altoda will come, correct."

"He will come, General," assured Elephande.

"It is by honor that he is held," said Suliantig, "and we Istean, yes I was once part of that herd, take our honor and bonds of honor very seriously. He will come at exactly the right time."

"That is what I was hoping to hear. I must meet him now."

"Go en Elder Higenti, General!" cried Suliantig.

"I'll need all the help I can get."

"You will get it, my friend."

Richard nodded. "Until next time, Elephande."

----------

The Adepts sat on a transport. They had been joined by Generals Descantes and Cando, and were approaching Weyard. Below them, they could see the vast expanses of sea, and ahead, a small speck of land. As they got nearer, the land was revealed to be bare, except for a walled city. The forests of Anegon had been burned by the Renegades when Mute attacked the city.

Cando stared at the desolation, a look of fury on his face. "Who would do this to such a beautiful forest? I heard countless tales of the forests of Anegon, and they are gone!"

"You met who did this, Cando. We let him go."

"I hope he meets a painful death, then."

"That is to be hoped."

"You said that this was a clone of the dead Xavier?" asked Brooke.

"Yes, but I think he will have his old memories, the ones from before his death," explained Descantes.

"He has enough to make this move," said Allen. "He never liked the fact that he couldn't beat Anegon."

"Then it's revenge?" asked Cando.

"Yes. Revenge is the motive for all this," said Blair quietly. "Not just for Xavier, but Askinqua and Mute as well. They all have losses to atone fore, as they see it."

One of the pilots came back to the area where they sat.

"Generals, we'll be arriving soon."

"Excellent," replied Descantes. "Cando? Ready the troops."

"With pleasure," said Cando, leaving the room.

As Cando left, the city of Anegon began to fill the windows. The stone towers, one the Tower of the Wind, guarding the way to Jupiter's elemental lighthouse, and the other, smaller one, the memorial tower, stood like silent guardians. It appeared that Xavier hadn't harmed the city yet. What he had been doing, however, was a mystery, but one that became apparent as they landed.

Vast earthen breastworks surrounded the city. Though they were feeble, theses defenses would serve well against an army that wasn't meant for a siege. The troops Elephande had sent numbered only a thousand, or close to that mark. Unfortunately, Xavier's true count was unknown, and the Adepts could only hope that it wasn't much more than that.

Silently, the army of Indosyne marched towards Anegon. They stopped just out of range of the defenses, and Descantes spoke to the Renegades.

"You would be wise to leave this place, I believe."

"Don't try to intimidate us, you fool," laughed Xavier. "I would have thought Elephande valued this city more, and sent more than he did. This should be easy!"

"Overconfident little bastard, isn't he?" murmured Cando.

"He always was," replied Cyrus. "He had the talk, but not the skills to back it up well."

The look on Cyrus's face was grave. For him, as well as Allen, the fight had been brought home to Anegon.


	24. Into the Light

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Into the Light

_Richard's POV:_

_Apparently, the news of what I was about to do had spread around the Indosyne camp fairly quickly. As I was walking towards the part of Chilaquand's banks Indosyne still held control of, I saw, out of the corner of my eye, some of the Company coming towards me. _

_As I turned to face them, a vision struck me. I was in the exact same place I had been before the vision, but the war was different. From what I could tell, this was the epic strife known as Dwindler's War, the war that split the valley of Chilaquand._

_Flashback from The Proboscidean Factor (Vision, Same POV)_

_As I entered the vision, two figures caught my attention. One was on the ground, evidently in pain, and the other was gloating over him. I knew this was Dwindler's War, and most likely the famed First Battle of Chilaquand, but I was clueless beyond that. _

"_Morte toqune emite delqune Marto!" cried a voice behind me. I turned, and dove away as Suliantig charged right through where I had been. Wherever Suliantig's feet had touched the ground, flames sprang up, and rushed after him. This was evidently some sort of spell he had conjured, because he made no sound when the fire overtook and engulfed him._

_A few seconds later, Suliantig slammed into the standing figure, which fell to the ground with a cry of pain. As he fell, the other figure stood up, and I could see him clearly. He was obviously you, and smaller than both Suliantig and the other. A red mark – Suliantig's, in fact – shone a bright red on his forehead. It was then I recognized the face I had seen at least a hundred times in life, and a few more dozen in my visions. I know knew Elephande was one of the dueling spectacles, though the identity of his rival was unknown._

_Another voice rang out, and I recognized the voice of Allysuntis as she called, "Rin consi mort, Altoda." Those words told me all I needed to know: I was watching the legendary duel between Elephande and Altoda, the combat that determined the outcome of Dwindler's War. It was the type of battle I would soon know intimately._

----------

"Richard!" called Mekae, trying to bring him back into the present.

As his eyes sprang to the voice, he said, "Sorry, I was lost in the aura of this place."

"Dwindler's War, right?" asked Andrea.

Richard nodded. "I saw the duel between Altoda and Elephande. I must do the same."

"You know what will likely happen to you if you do this, don't you?" asked Andrea.

"Yes, Andrea, I do. And I think it is a good trade. One life for civilization. This trade will never be forgotten. The Hall of Records can tell you that, I'm sure."

Andrea hung her head, but they could see her nod. This act, the one Richard spoke of doing, was one of honor and courage. Many could say that they would make such a sacrifice, but there were very few who would go through with their word. She knew from her experience and her knowledge of history that Richard was a perfect candidate to do this. However, the General of Anegon was perhaps the greatest Adept to grace the plains of Chilaquand, and yet, he thought his powers a good trade for Indosyne.

"Well, if you're intent on doing this, I have only one thing to say. Make him pay," said Reno.

"I will. I have no doubt he will pay, even if it costs me my life. Mute is still dangerous, though."

"I will deal with him," replied Reno.

"Unfortunately, we must now part. Perhaps our paths shall cross again. If not, then may Elder Higenti watch over you."

"General, Elidion will always welcome you."

Reno, Mekae, and Andrea walked back towards Elidion's Army, leaving the General to his thoughts once again.

----------

Altoda sat in his office, looking at the viewscreen. Before the Company left, he had given Richard a tiny replica of the screen. Through it, they would get the notification of the signal. The screen lit up, and the voice of the General said, "It is time, Patriarch. Watch for the signal."

Altoda nodded. "Good luck then, General of Anegon. En Elder Higenti!"

The viewscreen went blank, and Altoda walked to the bridge where Delagog, Alinqua and Dela were waiting.

"Patriarch?" asked Delagog.

"Friends, it is time. Ready the troops, for Istean stands on the brink of a new age!"

----------

Descantes was in the thick of battle. For the second time in his life, he was fighting Adepts in the city of Anegon. The Renegades that threatened Anegon were much stronger than those Vesuvian Adepts he had faced eight years earlier.

The clone of Xavier had the same intense fury that his actual counterpart had been famous for. The Renegade leader had always been charismatic, and he had done well, whipping his troops into a frenzy of hatred and destruction. Their fury gave them strength, but that added strength wore off quickly.

The combined command of Descantes and Cando was not doing well. Almost a quarter of their troops had fallen victim to vicious Psyenergy attacks. The two generals couldn't agree on a single strategy. Cando was stubborn, and he had never listened to Goraban's words about using an offensive style against Adepts. He would not abandon the defensive style of Balecroft, even though it was his divisions taking all the casualties.

Cando's strategy was exactly why Descantes didn't agree with Akula's assignment. Descantes had, of course, fought Adepts before, and he had learned that an aggressive style, such as that of Frontain, was best against a ranged opponent. The fact that they were very aggressive meant that they inflicted losses comparable to those that the Renegades were inflicting on Cando's command.

Elidion's Army was faring even better. The fact that they were all very powerful Adepts helped, and Billy's strategy pressed that advantage. His style was similar to Frontain's, in fact, it was even more aggressive. His Adepts had penetrated far into Xavier's line, and no Renegade, including Xavier himself, was out of their range.

Unfortunately, that was the least of Xavier's problems. Dancing between blasts of Psyenergy and the sword of Cyrus, he was being pushed back into Descantes' position. Xavier's was an elegant dance, as if his life wouldn't be harmed if he missed a step. Cyrus however, put every ounce of his strength and hatred into the fight. Without his friends Richard or Allen to restrain him, his rage had taken control of his actions. While his rage gave him strength, when his rage subsided, his strength would be gone. Xavier knew this, and thought he could just back away from Cyrus until he was exhausted.

Cyrus did notice one thing: Not only was he pushing Xavier back into Descantes' position, Descantes himself had noticed the duel, and nodded towards Cyrus. Xavier didn't notice this, and kept backing away. Cyrus finally regained control of his rage, and started making smoother strokes, fluidly pushing Xavier back. Xavier noticed the ferocity of his attacks lessen, and mistakenly though Cyrus was tiring.

"Getting tired, are we?" he taunted.

"Only in your dreams."

Xavier laughed and launched a series of vicious attacks. They didn't faze Cyrus, who kept methodically pushing Xavier towards Indosyne's lines. Cyrus saw Descantes take a position behind Xavier and redoubled his ferocious attacks. Xavier was stunned by the renewed ferocity, and amazed at Cyrus's endurance, for their duel eight years ago had not been longer than five minutes.

"I must admit, your skills have improved greatly," said Xavier.

"You have no idea," said Cyrus, launching a massive barrage of Psyenergy. The wind and lightning that flew from his hands knocked Xavier back the last five feet. He landed on Descantes' blades. He had landed on the relatively flat tops of them, so he was not impaled, but the impact must have hurt him, for he seemed stunned.

Descantes laughed and said, "Aim downward next time."

Cyrus returned the smile, replying, "There shouldn't be a next time, you know."

"Good point. Let's remedy that," said Descantes, launching Xavier upwards nearly thirty feet. In midair, Xavier shot a powerful fire Psyenergy downwards at Descantes, who was powerless to block it.

"Protæus!" yelled Cyrus, who had run to Descantes' side. The familiar shield rose up, surrounding them both. When Xavier's fire hit, it didn't dissipate (which normally happens when an offensive Psyenergy meets the Protæus Shield). Instead, it moved down and covered the shield in fire, blocking the battle from the eyes of Cyrus and Descantes.

A few seconds later, they heard screams of rage and fury as Xavier landed on the fiery shield. They couldn't see him hit the ground, but his loud curses allowed them to track his descent down the shield. As it disappeared, they saw Xavier, wreathed in fire, staring at them with rage. He rushed forward to attack, screaming "It will take more than fire to kill me!"

"Suit yourself," said Cyrus, parrying the blow.

"Feel my fury! Firestorm!"

Cyrus gazed in awe at the huge plume of fire leaving Xavier's hands. It soared into the air, and triggered a rain of fiery stones, along with falling fire. Cyrus's awe cost him as Xavier tried to run him through with his flaming sword. He missed, but Cyrus was also immolated, and he fell to the ground.

"Tidal Power!" called Blair, sending a huge wave towards Xavier. The wave passed over Cyrus, putting him out. The attack gave Cyrus time to follow through with his own.

"Lightning Strike!"

"Prot…" Xavier again screamed in fury as thousands of volts of electricity passed through his water-soaked body. Again, he fell to the ground, but he didn't get up this time. Slowly, Blair approached him.

"Did we do it? Is he dead?" asked Cyrus, panting for air.

Blair looked back at him. "It looks like we did."

"Don't look away!"

"What?" asked Blair, moments before Xavier stabbed her. He struck her over two dozen times before he finally just punched her in the face, knocking her down.

"No!" yelled Cyrus while Xavier laughed.

"Your warning was good. Unfortunately, she didn't heed it in time."

"You! Striking someone while their back is turned…" Cyrus paused, catching his breath. "It reeks of cowardice!"

"Cowardice?" Xavier's voice was filled with fury. He unsheathed his sword and started towards Cyrus. "You accuse me of cowardice?"

"You accuse yourself," Cyrus spat back. "Striking someone in the back. It's undignified and cowardly."

Xavier stopped cold in his tracks. Looking at Cyrus with cold eyes, he raised his sword. At that moment, Blair regained consciousness. She got Cyrus's attention just as Xavier's blade started to move towards her. She nodded her head, and Cyrus understood her meaning.

"Ray Blast!" he cried, sending a single bolt of lightning towards Xavier. It struck him in his sword hand, and the sword flew fifty feet away. "Chain Lightning!" he cried, following the last Psyenergy with on directly to Xavier's chest. It knocked him to the ground, giving Blair time to heal both herself and her companion. This time, the Psyenergy had paralyzed Xavier, and the Adepts approached him.

"Your time here is at an end, Xavier," said Cyrus. "Too many deaths have you caused Anegon, and sadly, yours will not repay that debt."

Xavier smiled. "A shame, but one I expected. I shall await you in the fiery depths of Hell!"

"You'll be kept waiting," replied Blair.

"Well then," Xavier sneered. "Know this. You never beat me. I chose my death. Inciendio!" With these words, a fire engulfed him, and he seemed to fall into the ground.

The wounds obviously still caused Blair a lot of pain, and Cyrus had to jump to catch her before she hit the ground. He gently set her down.

"Thanks," she said softly. "I guess your main threat is now dead."

"Hopefully he stays that way now," replied Cyrus, sitting down to join her. "He was one of the true threats we ever had."

"Wasn't he the reason the Company came to Hydrolonia in the first place?"

"Yes. And it is for the Company's cause that two of your cities' greatest warriors have died."

"Hydrolonian warriors are used to falling in battle. Do not take responsibility for their deaths, my friend."

"I'm not. It's just that hundreds, perhaps thousands have died to protect this place. A single small city, important only for its' tower. It's not right. Those deaths to protect Elidion, Grebuldine, or Hydrolonia, I would understand. But not Anegon. What did we do to anger those who attacked us?"

"You existed. These battles have proved something, Cyrus. Anegon's worth has been revealed to the rest of us. Vesuvia, especially under Xavier's charisma, would have run over much more than Anegon if you hadn't stopped them. And now, Adepts from Anegon lead our forces at Chilaquand. We owe our freedom to you. Never forget that, because we won't."

Cyrus smiled, and a small laugh escaped him. "I never thought of it that way," he said, as the battle started to wind down around them. "Thank you."

The smile was returned as Brooke and Allen approached them. "The feeling is mutual. Rest now. They'll watch us," she said, pointing to the other two.

Cyrus nodded, and looked over at Anegon. The city was safe, and the threat to Anegon had ended. He could rest in safety.

----------

"Mute!" roared an enraged Reno. "I'll kill you for this!"

"What?" asked Mute, laughing. He stood over the lifeless body of the Elidiocan Rachel. Their battle had been long, but Mute had finally come out on top. "I take it she is one of yours? I will admit, she almost got the best of me. But I prevailed, as I always do."

Reno didn't answer. Instead, he took out his sword and rushed forward, his rage driving him past his injuries. Their swords met each other, and although Mute was clearly exhausted, he met and blocked every stroke that Reno made. Reno, although strengthened by his hatred, was already beginning to become exhausted as his hatred lost power.

Mute laughed. He knew that as long as Reno was injured, he would be sustained only by his anger. Though rage was a powerful ally, it left as quickly as it had come, and it would leave the person in no shape to fight.

"You're in no shape to fight, Reno," Mute taunted. "Give it up."

Mute struck low, and as Reno jumped to avoid it, he let go of his anger, and tried to tap into whatever skill and strength his injuries had left him. Surprisingly, he had a good deal left, and he began to attack Mute in earnest.

"I think this fight has just started," Reno said.

Mute laughed again, and jumped back a dozen feet. "Unfortunately, it just ended," he replied, pointing to an island in Chilaquand. "Your friend has a death wish, and we will get to see the great Askinqua oblige."

With those words, he teleported away, leaving Reno to gaze at the lonely island. Two figures could be seen through the mist. Reno sighed, and hoped Richard knew what he was doing.

----------

_Suliantig's POV:_

_The General stood alone on an island, facing Askinqua. Twice had I already watched a titanic confrontation on these plains. The first time was at Graupia, when I was young and Altoda dueled Istean-General-Fradic; the second was nearly eight centuries ago at the First Battle of Chilaquand, where Altoda again dueled, this time against the young Elephande, his cousin. Elephande had prevailed there, and he had come into his legacy that day._

_At first, Askinqua didn't seem to notice the young Adept. During this period, it was clear, even at a distance, that Richard was questioning his challenge of the Cladlen leader. However, his doubt passed quickly, and when Askinqua noticed him, his expression was neutral, without fear. Askinqua saw this and laughed, a cold, mirthless laugh reminiscent of Atuitá's. _

"_I'm guessing you are the one they name the General. An Adept by appearance, I would guess. You worthless fools, even Mute won't remove that archaic armor. It will do you no good here!"_

_He pulled out what looked like an ordinary pistol. However, while normal Cladlen soldiers and officers had regular weapons, this gun had been modified to shoot tiny projectile rockets. Two of them flew towards Richard, who started to dodge._

"_They track their target," said Askinqua absently. "This is your end, fool."_

_Richard stayed silent, even as the projectiles struck him, throwing him back a few yards. As he fell, a blanket of air softened his fall._

----------

Somehow, it only took a few seconds for Richard to rise from the ground. Askinqua was stunned, those rockets should have killed him. But here he was, standing with undamaged armor. The Armor of Ten had many special abilities, not the least of which was the reduction of physical damage to its bearer.

"This 'old-fashioned armor,' as you called it, seems to work fine to me."

Askinqua snarled, and picked up a giant flail that had been hidden near his feet. "Then let's see how you handle this!" he yelled, swinging the flail. "I'll end it right here, and your cries for mercy with precede you in death!"

The flail connected, and Richard was knocked to the ground. Again, the blanket of air eased his fall. Again, Askinqua screamed in fury and charged, and again Richard stood silent. He was knocked back a third time, but again, he got up with little effort. Though few could see him, the entire valley heard his words.

"You say I shall die here, before you? I guess that you don't know my nature. My destiny may be to die here, Askinqua, but it shall be on my own terms, and not those of the likes of you! No, I will die with glory and honor, and you shall see the full fury of Elidion unleashed, and before that power, all who oppose me shall fall! That," he said, unsheathing Altoda's Bane, "that is my destiny, and it is my legacy. Akiz Elder Higenti!"

----------

_Elephande's POV:_

_The words that the General had spoken had left the valley of Chilaquand in silence. As one of the few still able to see the battle, I watched in awe as he advanced fearlessly towards Askinqua. Askinqua had not yet been so openly defied, nor had he yet had his supremacy tested in battle here. It was these, the effects of Richard's challenging words that froze him in place._

_Altoda's Bane shone and rang out as Richard knocked Askinqua to the ground. As he fell, he swung the flail and drew his sword. Richard ducked the flail, but he caught the sword in his unshielded arm, and fell to the ground. Askinqua had time to stand up, and again he swung the flail. It flew quickly towards his head._

----------

As the flail came down, Richard yelled, "Protæus!" and blocked it. Askinqua moved his sword, hung the flail from a belt, and began the duel.

It was Askinqua who made all the assaults. Richard always gave ground, retreating towards the river. Every few minutes, Askinqua would try to attack with the flail. However, Richard was very vigilant, and responded by using a gust of wind to know him back a few feet. After about half a dozen advances with the flail, Askinqua realized that the flail wasn't working, and he concentrated on the swordfight.

Askinqua would push Richard back a few yards with a massive swipe, but moments later, Richard would return the gesture. The result was that although they expended a lot of energy, the duel didn't really move very far.

As Richard's strokes started to weaken, Askinqua laughed, and asked, "Getting tired? I can always end this quickly, you know. All you have to do is ask."

"That is something I can't do, Askinqua. Even though I may tire, I will still fight you to the end."

"So be it, fool. It will be your end."

Askinqua's words were accompanied by a Herculean swing that caught Richard off-guard and knocked him down. As he lay on the ground, bleeding from his side, Askinqua laughed. Picking up his flail, he approached the fallen General.

"You fought well, General," he said, appearing to use the title sincerely. "Better than any I have fought here. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to defeat the great Askinqua. Meet death, Adept!" he finished, yelling the last part.

The flail swept downward and smashed into Richard's helmet. Again, it should have been a fatal blow, but once again, he was saved by a miracle. The will of the High Elder seemed bent upon his survival, and Elder Higenti's will has seldom failed to achieve its' ends.

The attack may not have killed Richard, but it did hurt. He winced in pain, his eyes blurry as Askinqua walked up to him, laughing. He did not seem to notice that his opponent wasn't quite dead, but he merely stifled a scream of rage when he did.

In the instant when Askinqua's furious stare was away from him, Richard remembered the small gift Elephande had given, explaining that he would know what to do when the time came. It was a risky gamble, and perhaps not what Elephande had thought of, but it would get the job done. Richard took in a deep breath and set his mind on his task.

The small blade of Elephande's knife flashed through the air, and connected with the unshielded backside of Askinqua's leg. It was a glancing blow, but the shock knocked Askinqua to the ground a few feet away. Richard gripped the dagger, and keeping a groan at bay, plunged the dagger into his arm. Askinqua stared in surprise as he slowly rose.

"I seem to have underestimated you, General."

Richard laughed. "That would be apparent. But underestimate me no more," he said, throwing the dagger away. "Our fates are interlocked now. Get up and fight."

Askinqua's look had changed quickly, from surprise to anger, and now to awe. As he rose, he picked up his sword and moved to challenge Richard. However, though the spell appeared to have strengthened Richard, it had the opposite effect on Askinqua. The vigor and strength of the Ten gave Richard a new hope.

Askinqua was forced back, losing ground under the surprisingly furious attacks of the General. Driven back to the water's edge, he ran to the other side, trying to buy time to collect himself.

"Not this time," said Richard. "I warned you that you would soon see Elidion's fury unleashed, and that time has come. Temptesta!"

The sky over Chilaquand, which had been sunny, yet foggy, turned a dark shade of grey. The air, which had been chilly enough, whipped around the combatants in a fierce, biting wind. Rain fell in large drops, and lightning and hail left no part of the valley unscathed.

"Zambiandë!" cried Richard, striking again. The ten shadows roared out of Altoda's Bane and slammed into Askinqua, knocking him to the ground. Richard winced in pain, and moved to stand over the fallen Cladlen leader.

"Once again, Askinqua, you have brought yourself to Chilaquand. Once again you faced Elephande in combat, and once again you shall lose. Elder Higenti bans you from this realm a second time. Your reign of terror has come to an end." Richard raised Altoda's Bane and spoke softly, "Elder Higenti, ayuna qi. Akiz freida."

He slammed Altoda's Bane into the ground between him and Askinqua. With a deafening roar, the ground shook violently, and both combatants found themselves wrapped in a brilliant light. Richard had fallen to the ground, and Askinqua had somehow found the strength to stand again, and laughed over the General.

"He has forgotten his own spell!" crowed the Cladlen general.

When Askinqua was mere feet from Richard, the hand holding Altoda's Bane shot up. With as much strength and volume as he could, he cried, "Toq Altoda! Flariende!" At these words, flames shot from Altoda's Bane into the sky. Some of them struck Askinqua, and he fell once more to the ground, writing in pain. The flames that remained quickly passed through the clouds, illuminating the sky over Chilaquand.

Askinqua let out a final, hideous scream as his body burst into flames. Richard stood for a second, long enough to make eye contact with Elephande. The ageing patriarch of Allysulia was smiling, but a hint of sadness was also on his face. He muttered something unheard.

Suliantig appeared next to Richard, and allowed Richard to lean on him as he explained, "Your time is short, General. You have done a noble deed, sacrificing your life to defeat him. For this, Elder Higenti has granted you passage to his realm, an unheard of honor for one not of my race. The great liar, the perpetrator of Graupia will be judged, and you are wanted in attendance. Follow the road few can take."

"How will I know which road to take?" asked Richard softly.

"You shall be guided. Other than that, I don't know. Richard, General of Anegon, you have helped us tremendously, and I salute you. Go in peace, my friend."

As Richard sat down, his vision started to dim. The last thing he saw, before death closed his eyes, was the solemn face of Allysulia-Patriarch-Elephande. Elephande was… his fading mind couldn't place it… almost… sad, yet…happy? Perhaps… he would know soon…

Richard drew one final breath, and used it to shout just four words. "Elephande! It is done!" With those words, he fell back, and left the mortal realm.


	25. Redemption of Istean

UChapter Twenty-Four:

Redemption of Istean/U

Altoda was on the bridge of the Istean flagship Isteanoc. It was his command ship, and it sat directly above the valley of Chilaquand. He saw Richard's flare streak through the sky and turned to an aide.

"Get me Elephande," he said.

The aide nodded, and rushed to a panel. Within minutes, Elephande's face was on the main viewscreen.

"You saw the signal, I presume?"

"Yes, Elephande, I did. How did the fight go?"

"The General did it. He lost his life in the process, but Askinqua is dead."

"Then the puppet is destroyed, and the master fully revealed."

"Elder Afrin tells me this is your day of redemption."

"It is. Four millennia of our past will be naught after today's battle."

"What do you mean?" asked Elephande.

"My story was the First Age. I was Istean, glory and pride. At least, I was until he came. Atuitá, they called him, and he had been Elder Higenti's greatest councilor. But he had fallen. It was obvious, and yet...seductive. I think Zambiandë knows of what I speak. I fell. My pride was my undoing, I think. Graupia was only the beginning of my terror. For two millennia, Iste Elder reigned unchecked. Finally, they had enough. That is where you enter, Elephande. You were a savior to your people. But this, this here, is the redemption of proud Altoda. Elephande! Stand fast, for you do not stand alone! Istean akiz Elder Higenti!"

Elephande smiled once, and the viewscreen flicked off. Altoda turned to the aide. "Give the signal. We go down there at once."

The sight was amazing. Almost at once, the entire fleet, perhaps fifteen hundred transport ships, started on an approach towards the valley of Chilaquand. Swarms of fighters, part of squadrons with names like Subaye, Fradic, Alline and Sheldian, flew quickly between the ships they were escorting down. The legends that inspired the names were probably smiling as Istean was finally led home.

They met a few Cladlen ships piloted by soldiers who had lost their nerve after Askinqua had been killed, and dispatched them easily. Altoda led the fleet through the dark clouds, and they found the valley in chaos.

Some Cladlen warriors had renewed the attack, even though their leader had been killed. However, the death of Askinqua had inspired the defenders of Indosyne to fight back with more ferocity than before. The forgotten monarchs had all appeared, and the tables slowly started to turn in Elephande's direction.

Delanate, the second son of Askinqua, was trying to rally the Cladlen, many of whom had frozen when they saw the vast power of Istean descending towards them. He succeeded, and Akula's perimeter was once again enveloped in violence.

It was Altoda himself who was the first Istean on the ground, and he was followed by his generals: Dela, Alinqua, and Delagog. Between the four, there were ten millennia spent away from the valley. Ten thousand years spent cursing Iste Elder, and ten thousand years spent plotting revenge.

It was a cry far older than Allysulia's that broke through the sounds of battle. "Istean, relad toqune ballete! Morte toq unic emite! Akiz Isteanoc!" yelled Altoda.

Twelve million Istean, a sight and number beyond further description, appeared behind the four generals. As the troops were rallied, Altoda spoke softly to six figures.

"Old friends," he began, "millennia ago, we fought together, under the banner of Isteanoc. Graupia was the act of…"

"Young patriarch," replied the eldest figure, "there is no need to apologize."

"But General Fradic, I…"

"Your actions against me were not of your will, Istean-Patriarch-Altoda. Now, eldest son of Isteanoc let us fight together once more!"

"As for me, cousin," said Suliantig, "I forgave you on Balecroft, and have waited for this day. I will stand proudly under the banned of Isteanoc, my forefather, once again!"

"Perhaps you understand now, Altoda, that Graupia was more than Istean's strife," added Allysuntis. "It was Iste against Higenti, as it always has been, and always will be."

"And you three?" asked Altoda, looking at Defoc, Suisande, and Alsiria.

"We have been spoken for, old friend," replied Defoc. "Istean stands united once more!"

Altoda smiled, and motioned to Alinqua and Delagog. Both came over, and happily greeted their opposites at Graupia.

"Alas, young ones," said Fradic finally, "we must attend to the battle at hand. Akiz Elder Higenti!"

There was no single force that turned the tide on the plains of Chilaquand. Indosyne resisted, Frontain strengthened, and Istean completed the group. It was Chilaquand that did it: twenty-six leaders finally pushing for the same goal. The Cladlen never had a fighting chance against its' might.

----------

"Patriarch Goraban," started Akula, "the time has come. Lead Relendiac to Haldiar and take the city."

"Sir, taking Haldiar would require over a million troops. I don't have those numbers."

"You will have aid. Istean-General-Delantig, son of General Delagog, has been sent to help."

"You mean to say that Istean has returned?"

"Indeed. Delantig will first pick up those left in Anegon."

"Understood. Relenda out."

----------

Cyrus and Allen looked out over the unscathed parts of Anegon. Xavier had, for reasons unknown, left the city mostly unscathed. The only part that was completely destroyed was the wall, which had stopped many different attempts at invasion and subjugation. However, Descantes was rebuilding the wall very quickly, and it looked even more daunting than it had before. Only thirty hours had passed since the end of the battle, and Delantig was scheduled to arrive in another ten. Descantes had risen to the challenge, vowing to finish construction before the Istean general arrived.

Billy, along with most of Elidion's Army, was helping rebuild the wall. The warriors of Elidion were obviously skilled in defense, for between Billy and Descantes, the wall was almost complete and quite strong.

Blair and Brooke were with a small division from the army, looking for refugees and survivors. The approach to Anegon had revealed no suitable hiding places, and the two had resigned to search only in the eastern mountains, where a hidden pass met a bridge from the mainland.

The roar of transports was heard in the west, and Cyrus and Allen turned to look. From the barely-visible insignia, it was deduced that Delantig had arrived.

"Damn it, he's early!" said Descantes. "Put the last stones in place, I'll go meet him."

As the ships landed, Allen, Cyrus, Descantes and Cando stood silently waiting. Billy placed the last stone in the wall and walked over as a single Istean disembarked.

"Is this all of you?" he asked.

"Not quite," replied Cando. "We have a few in the mountains, looking for refugees."

The Istean looked tired. "Very well. Call them back, if you can. We're in a bit of a hurry."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you not hear me? We have to beat their patrols to Cladlenia. We must leave now!"

"No need," replied Brooke. "We're here."

"Good. Sorry for the outburst, but we are in a hurry."

"No need for apologies," said Cando. "I presume you are General Delantig?"

"I am. We can get acquainted on the journey to Cladlenia."

"Right," Cando replied. "Let's go."

----------

A new command tent had been erected for the joint commanders of the Army of Frontain. Made up of Patriarch Elephande, Patriarch Altoda, Patriarch Afrin, High General Akula, Supreme Commander Sulit-Aladan, and the newly appointed Elidiocan Reno, they briefed Istean-General-Delantig and Relendiac-Patriarch-Goraban on the assault on Cladlenia.

"I want it clear from the beginning," said Altoda. "General Delantig, Patriarch Goraban is the leader of this expedition. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. I would only argue if it had not been him in charge."

Altoda smiled. He knew that the chain of command was sacred to Istean. He had forgotten that once, and it had resulted in the disaster at Graupia. A simple mistake, yet it had tormented him for millennia. A lesson in following would be good for Delantig as well. Barring any heirs by Altoda, Delantig, the son of his cousin, was the heir to Istean.

Altoda's thoughts were interrupted by Sulit-Aladan.

"Our intelligence indicates that Haldiar has been relatively deserted since the news of their leader's death reached them a day ago. You should have no trouble with resistance."

Elephande spoke next. "Subjugate the planet, Patriarch Goraban. Give quarter to those who ask, and death to those who do not. Make sure you keep whoever Askinqua left in charge alive. He will be needed when we end this matter."

"Relendiac-Patriarch-Goraban, that is your mission," said Akula. "Fulfill it to the best of your abilities."

"Understood, commanders."

"Akiz Elder Higenti!" called Afrin, and the screen went blank.

"Now," said Elephande, standing before the others, "We have been offered a truce by Delanate, son of Askinqua. What will our terms be?"

"His surrender, at any cost," said Sulit-Aladan quickly.

"We knew that part," said Altoda. "No terms. Don't allow them to get away with anything."

"Wouldn't that just incite them again?" asked Akula.

"They don't have the gall to fight all of us," assured Altoda. "Not anymore, at least."

"True. And the Renegades?" asked Elephande, turning to Reno. "What shall we do with them?"

"The same terms you give Delanate, with one exception. Mute goes into our custody. He has committed the unforgivable. Elidion shall decide his fate."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" asked Sulit-Aladan.

"I think not. Akula, Afrin, you remember what he did to Anegon, right?"

"Too well, Elidiocan," answered Afrin.

"He did that to a few other cities, not to mention that he and Xavier started an entire underground organization with one purpose: destroying all Elidion has tried to save."

"Very well," said Elephande. "You will give those terms to them. I highly doubt that Mute will agree, but it is worth a shot."

"I know he won't agree," said Reno. "But he doesn't have the audacity to break a truce, not when we could annihilate him so easily."

"We shall see," said Altoda.

"I think it has been decided, then. Let us meet him now."

"A word of advice to all of you," said Elephande. "The Cladlen are a very proud race, and will not take these terms easily. They may even try to sabotage the truce. Be on your guard."

----------

The forgotten monarchs of Frontain were a fearsome group. Elephade Zambiandë had taken control of his herd, and he, Elephate of Defond, Assiria, and Elephande's forces has surrounded the main Cladlen army, commanded by Delanate.

The Cladlen leaders had been singled out and separated, each one cut off from help. Some, like Delanate, offered truces, but others were more stubborn, and were determined to fight to the death. Dilaq was one of the stubborn leaders, and he had taken his post in the Fords of Chilaquand.

It was no member of Frontain that came after him, however. Sulit-Aladan, reinforced and ready for vengeance, surrounded him, his only escape surrender. Dilaq refused Sulit-Aladan's offer, swearing that Dreg blood would "sweep down the rivers in a red tide."

Sulit-Aladan took that vow, ignored it, and demolished Dilaq's army. Following Elephande's wishes, he fought and defeated Dilaq in single combat. Dilaq had learned the hard way that the fury of the Dreg was not something to be trifled with.

Delanate approached Elephande under a white flag of truce. All six joint commanders met him silently. While Elephande had five others with him, representative of his various allies, Delanate had only Mute at his side. Mute and the Renegades were the only allies of a Cladlen force that took pride in their ability to stand alone.

Mute saw Reno in the dress of the Elidiocan and laughed. "So we meet again, fool, or should I say Elidiocan."

Reno met his laugh with a cold stare. "I'm not finished with you."

Mute laughed even harder, and turned to Delanate. "A comic, this one."

Delanate looked back at Mute. "Shut up," he said simply. Turning back to Elephande, he asked, "So, Patriarch, what are the terms?"

"Unconditional surrender for both the Cladlen and the Renegades," started Elephande. "Also, Elidiocan Reno demands that the Renegade leader Mute be handed over to Elidion for judgment."

"You presume too much, fool."

"Elidion will judge you for your transgressions, Renegade."

"What's wrong?" Mute sneered. "Afraid to use my name, Elidiocan?" he asked, spitting out the title.

Both Delanate and Elephande ignored the verbal sparring between the Adepts and continued the discussion of terms.

"I'm not sure how some of my commanders will take this. Unconditional surrender – it's a bit hard for those of us who have had the notion of our supremacy drilled into our head from birth," explained Delanate. "However, I think a majority will agree with me that this is the best course of action."

"That is all we'll need to secure a lasting truce and a solid peace agreement."

"Very well then. I'll get back to…"

Delanate's words were cut off by a loud outburst from Elidiocan Reno. Mute had drawn his sword and was slowly moving towards Reno.

"He makes one move against any of us, kill him," said Altoda.

The others nodded. Reno made no move to try to counter the Renegade's advance.

"Damn you to the eternal flame!" Reno yelled.

"You'll precede me there, I think. Infernus!" Mute called, sending a wave of fire at Reno.

"Protæus!" countered Reno, summoning the familiar shield.

Altoda and Elephande moved to strike Mute, but Reno stopped them. "That was aimed at me. It's my fight, and I will handle it alone."

"You presume too much, Elidiocan. You think you can defeat me? Have fun."

The others backed away, leaving Reno and Mute to their fight.

"I think the truce is over, Elidiocan," laughed Mute.

"All the better," growled Reno, drawing a sword.

"I agree. Akromanda!" The shadowy warrior flew from Mute's sword, running an invisible blade through Reno.

As he fell, Reno called "Niepdre!" However, nothing happened. Reno cursed and tried to rise.

"Has Elidion rejected their leader?" Mute laughed.

Reno stayed silent, listening to the wind. A call came, fierce and loud, and behind it flew a giant bird.

"Actually, Mute, they just accepted me."

Niepdre was an immense falcon, jet black with a seven foot wingspan. In the last battle of Chilaquand, he had struck fear in the hearts of the Cladlen, and the memories of those memories seemed to do the same here.

Fire flew from the beak of Niepdre and surrounded Reno. The Elidiocan's body shone a bright red and energy from the flames seeped into him. The flames rejuvenated Reno, who promptly stood up and faced Mute. As Reno stood, Mute, who was fully aware of Niepdre's healing properties, backed quickly away.

Reno did not approach Mute. Instead, he stood his ground and spoke loudly. "Against my better judgment, I let you go free in Contigo. However, Elidion had found you again, and you have not met her standards. I charge you with treachery and treason, and order you to appear before Elidion's Judiciary Council to meet your fate for the atrocities you have committed."

"If I have committed treachery, it is only because you were too naïve to recognize it. You thought of me as a friend, even after I turned Xavier against you. So Reno, tell me who is worse: the traitor, or the one who trusts him?"

"Enough banter!" shouted Reno. "Get on with it already!"

"Very well, Elidiocan. You will not leave this place alive."

"Only in your dreams, Renegade."

"My dreams often become reality. I would watch out, Reno. Your death approaches."

"If I die here, I'll die knowing that I vanquished you."

"Let us begin."

Reno and Mute started to move towards each other, raising their swords into a combat stance. Finally, they would get their wish. They would finally be able to end this dispute forever.


	26. Relendiac's Triumph

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Relendiac's Triumph

Goraban's command ship, the _Necla_, sat in high orbit over Cladlenia. Goraban sat in his office, thinking about times long gone. This ship, the _Necla_, had been his ship since he had graduated from the Helshin Academy eight years ago. Afrin, then only an officer of Allysulia, had given it to him before the journey legend has named Afrin's Test. All of his greatest triumphs had come on this ship, but those triumphs paled in comparison with what would start on the _Necla_ today.

"Patriarch Goraban," called an aide over the communications system.

"What is it, Captain Kalim?"

"General Descantes and General Delantig are waiting for you, sir."

"Where are they?"

"I believe they are on the command deck."

"You believe, Captain?" Goraban's voice had a hint of amusement. "This is your ship, is it not?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"Then you should know it better, correct?"

Relendiac-Captain-Kalim paused for a second, and then replied, "Yes, Patriarch, you are correct. The generals are on the command deck. They request your audience immediately."

"Tell them I'm on my way."

"Understood."

Goraban's mind was still in the past while he walked towards the command deck of his old ship. He and Suligan had broken the Dreg blockade on Balecroft with their fleet. Suligan had then been called to the planet's surface, leaving Goraban in charge of the fleet above the planet. Again, he had commanded from this ship. The _Necla_ was a part of Goraban's history, and it was the only thing he truly needed for greatness, at least in his opinion.

"Patriarch, you do realize we are trying to keep a schedule?" asked Istean-General-Delantig.

"Sorry, General. My mind is wandering."

"Try to focus, Patriarch. We'll need everyone in top form."

"Agreed, General," replied Goraban, turning to look out the windows. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Delantig laughed. "Yes Patriarch, it certainly is."

"Well then, let's see how they like being invaded," said Descantes.

"Peace, General Descantes. Calm down."

"Why? These people invaded my home! I have a right to be angry!"

"I don't doubt that. However, I don't advice letting anger rule your counsel. Anger, though strong, is not a good ally. Istean learned that the hard way, I'm afraid."

Descantes stopped and turned to face Delantig. "What do you mean?"

"Anger was an ally of Altoda and my father, and a root cause of Graupia. It tore a schism in our herd. So please, General, try to control it."

Descantes looked at his Istean counterpart with newfound respect; for he knew that he spoke truthfully. "Thank you, General Delantig," he said.

"No need to thank me, my friend." Delantig turned to Goraban. "Patriarch, the preliminary reports indicate that we beat the Cladlen patrol here. We can secure the planet at any time. Are we committed to this?"

Goraban was still gazing out the window, and he didn't reply.

"Patriarch?" asked Descantes. "Did you hear me?"

"I heard it perfectly, old friend. Let's go."

Descantes nodded, and turned to Captain Kalim. "Relay those orders, Captain."

"Certainly, General," said Kalim, moving to the communications desk. "This is Relendiac-Captain-Kalim. All units are go. Repeat, we are committed to the invasion."

"Captain!" called Goraban. "Get me Cando!"

"Certainly," replied Kalim. "Relendiac-General-Cando, report to the command deck immediately."

Cando was with Ranti, walking towards the officer transport when the summons came.

Ranti laughed. "Looks like you drew the short straw this time."

"I might get some action up here. Istean-General-Delantig seems very sure that we'll get a Cladlen patrol soon."

"We probably won't see much on the ground, either. Reports say that most fled when they heard Askinqua had been killed."

"Well, I must get back to the bridge. See you in a few days, Ranti," laughed Cando, turning back towards the command deck.

A few minutes later, Cando stood before Goraban and the others.

"I have a hunch on what this concerns, but give me your orders, Patriarch."

"You're probably right," laughed Goraban. ""I want you to command the fleet in my absence. A full blockade: Nothing in, nothing out. Understand?"

"Yes, Patriarch. Am I to engage incoming patrols?"

"Only if they will not respond to a peaceful message."

"All right then. Good luck."

Goraban nodded his acknowledgement. "Descantes, Delantig, we're off!"

Cando watched the three officers leave the bridge. When they had disappeared from sight, he turned to the forward window and saw the advance scouts descending towards the surface. The triumphant entry into Haldiar would commence shortly.

----------

Reno and Mute stood, silently staring each other down. The combat had come to an unofficial break, as both warriors once again tried to find a weakness that they hadn't yet seen.

They had stopped using ranged attacks about half an hour earlier, and swords had become the prime attacking force. Niepdre, the falcon of Elidion, had flown higher and watched the battle from a mile up, and Akromanda had not appeared for some time.

They had fought for over an hour, and yet neither looked the worse for wear. At first, Mute thought he had the advantage, but Niepdre had evened the combat. As they had sparred, the advantage had shifted from one to the other, but was lost as quickly as it had been gained.

Both combatants were tiring, albeit very slowly, and the mistakes and weaknesses of both were magnified. Finally, Mute made a critical error. His stroke to parry was a second too late, and Reno's blade found the flesh of his sword arm, which Mute dropped, howling. Reno stopped to breathe, and found himself on the ground a second later.

They had temporarily forgotten their swords, and rolled on the ground, trading kicks and punches. However, Reno found his sword, and while Mute was still on the ground beside him, he stabbed downward.

Mute yelled out in pain as Reno stood up. The sword was actually only impaled in Mute's left arm, but it was enough to render him immobile for a second. Reno calmly walked over and grabbed Mute's sword. He walked up to Mute and pulled his own sword out of the bloody arm. He kicked Mute's side, turning him over, and crossed the swords above his neck.

"Give me a reason why I should spare you long enough to sit in judgment before Elidion's council," Reno snarled.

"How about the laws of Elidion," laughed Mute. "Specifically, the one that forbids harming prisoners of war, seeing as how I appear to be a prisoner."

"I believe, given your history, Elidion would forgive me for roughing you up a little," Reno replied, pushing both blades into Mutes neck, starting two trickles of blood.

Mute laughed. "I'm sure they would!" he said, accenting the last word with a kick to Reno's left leg.

As Reno collapsed to the ground, Mute grabbed his sword out of Reno's hand.

"On the other hand," he said, no standing over Reno, "Renegades don't believe in taking prisoners."

Stabbing downward, Mute's blow was met by a desperate slash of Reno's sword.

"Parylasi!" countered Reno. Mute's body suddenly contorted in pain, and he fell to the ground again.

Unfortunately, the spell only paralyzed Mute's body, so he was still able to mentally cast fireballs at Reno.

Both were on the ground for two breathless minutes, long enough for Mute's paralysis to wear off. Mute was the first to rise, and he laughed as he walked towards Reno.

"You fight well, Elidiocan. But you are not good enough to beat me. Now, old friend, You will die. Akromanda!"

"Infern-!" Reno's spell was cut short when Mute's shadowy unleash drove its' sword into his chest.

Mute continued to laugh as he approached the fallen Elidiocan. He stopped a few feet away from the fallen Adept, still bleeding from the two wounds on his neck.

"Not so sure of yourself, are you, Mute?" asked Reno. His opponent's pause had given him enough time to climb back to his feet.

The battle renewed, Reno let Mute push him backwards towards a hill. As they fought up the slope, Reno, who had the high ground, suddenly stopped and leaped high into the air. As he passed over Mute, he drove his sword towards his head. At the same time, Mute aimed his sword up, towards Reno's airborne body.

Both swords found their marks. Reno's sword cut a large gash in the back of Mute's neck, causing him to instantly fall over. Mute's sword became lodged deep in Reno's chest. Mute retained consciousness long enough to teleport to some unknown destination, but Reno never had the time.

Niepdre flew down to offer his aid, but Reno's wounds killed him before the falcon could get there. As he died, he took comfort knowing that he had almost certainly mortally wounded his foe.

"A heavy price," he mumbled, "but well worth it."

Niepdre let out a final, doleful cry and flew off into the sky.

----------

Goraban's face held a look of triumph as he walked through the streets of Haldiar. The invasion had met with very little resistance, and Haldiar had yet to mount a sizeable defense.

"He was overconfident," muttered Descantes. "His entire army is still at Chilaquand."

"He thought he could crush you easily," replied Delantig. "He expected little resistance there, and none here."

A firefight erupted as they encountered a small pocket of resistance. They had seen less then a dozen of these, and the constituents of the resistance were often scared citizens, although one or two small companies of garrisoned troops had already been defeated. Goraban had expected and prepared for more, and thus his army looked like overkill. However, as Cando radioed in from above the planet, he was glad of his army's size.

"Patriarch, we have trouble."

"What is it, Cando?"

"Cladlen scout force, inbound in Sector Ten. They haven't seen me yet, though, so our presence is still a surprise."

"Wait to engage them, General. Don't give them any reason to attack."

"Agreed, Patriarch. I'm reading their transmissions now. Cando out."

----------

A lone Renegade stood on the Cladlen ship's bridge, apologizing profusely.

"I am sorry for that. He was quite rude."

Captain Iishe, leader of the Cladlen's home defense force, stood raging. "He's an overconfident, pompous fool! He knows damn well that he won't stand for five minutes against anything Elephande left there!"

"If it comforts you any, Captain, he won't listen to my words either. He has a history with Anegon, and he considers it a personal matter. The fact that his second is a girl of Anegon irks him to no end, I can assure you."

Iishe laughed. "Tell me, Miran, does he have any redeeming qualities?"

"Just one. He is quite charismatic, as you have seen. It's one of the qualities that caught Mute's eyes in the first place."

"And you? If you are from Anegon, how were you drawn into the Renegades?"

"They had already held me against my will for three years when I was given this dubious honor. Mute seemed to forget my origins and thought that a girl might have more control over Xavier. Not true at all."

"A bad idea, then?"

"Quite. I was from Anegon. Xavier took it as an insult that an Adept of Anegon had been placed as his second in command. Besides, Mute is the only one who can keep him on a leash."

"And Mute liked to keep him on a leash because he was afraid that Xavier would spark a rebellion against him."

"You catch on quick, Captain."

Iishe chuckled for a moment, but then stopped. "Wait," he said. "Something's not right here."

"What is it?" asked Miran.

"Commander Fradi! Where are the orbital stations?"

Fradi just stared at his screen. He looked up at Iishe, and said, "They appear to have been destroyed, sir."

Another officer, Commander Sulphis, spoke out. "Captain Iishe!"

Iishe looked worried now, but his answer was terse. "What is it, Commander?"

"We're being hailed, sir. Shall I bring it up?"

Iishe now looked visibly shaken as he gazed out over the blue-brown orb of Cladlenia.

"Captain Iishe?"

Iishe remained silent, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Miran moved next to him.

"Captain?" she asked. "Shall we reply?"

When Iishe turned to face her, he was calm. "Yes. Commander Sulphis, start the transmission."

----------

General Cando looked at the viewscreen, quietly studying the faces of the Cladlen Captain Iishe and the Renegade leader Miran. Iishe's face showed both fear and fury, and it appeared that the fear was a recent addition. Cando liked that a lot. It would make it easier to work with him.

However, the female Adept, introduced as the Renegade leader Miran, might be another issue. Her brown eyes stared right back at Cando in a look of determined defiance. Obviously, she had less fear than her Cladlen counterpart. Cando laughed, and completed the introduction.

"I am Relendiac-General-Cando, currently head of the Indosyne Expeditionary fleet. We have put this planet under new management."

Iishe now laughed, and replied, "Obviously, you are a self-made general who escaped the massacre at Chilaquand."

Cando's smile was still visible, mocking the Cladlen leader. "Obviously, you were not at Chilaquand, or you would know the news. The Army of Frontain, under the command of Allysulia-Patriarch-Elephande, has routed Askinqua on the plains of Chilaquand."

Iishe's face turned to rage. "You lie!"

"I don't. Askinqua was killed in single combat by the General of Anegon."

Iishe didn't even bother to answer this comment, but Miran's face showed that she recognized the name. She turned towards Iishe, whispering "I believe him. The one they call the General was one of my closest friends. They say his power has grown exponentially in the past four years."

"He's the one Xavier's pissed at, I suppose?"

"Yes. Their feud is eclipsed by only one other."

Iishe sighed, and turned back to Cando. "I suppose there are terms?"

"Yes, Captain, there are. Land in the Haldiar Spaceport. Patriarch Goraban will meet you there."

"Agreed," replied Iishe, and the screen went blank.

The Cladlen bridge was deathly quiet as Commander Sulphis set a course towards Haldiar.

Iishe sighed. "It was my job to protect the planet. My job, and that damned fool conned me into taking him to Anegon, leaving the planet wide open. Besides, I've heard of the brutality of Elephande's 'terms,' and it's not something I look forward to. I have failed, Miran."

"There is still hope," she said softly. "Elephande is much nicer than Askinqua makes him out to be."

"He killed Askinqua, though! We were lucky Askinqua advocated the cloning and memory storage technology, otherwise, our triumphant return would have been impossible."

"You sound just like the rest of them now, Iishe. You have told me of the Haldrian legends, of your people's suppression. Now let me tell you another story. The first time they met, Askinqua refused to surrender, instead letting almost his entire army die in another rout. He and Elephande met in single combat that day, and Elephande defeated him. Given a choice between surrender and death, Askinqua chose the latter, and Elephande reluctantly obliged him."

"So he lied?"

"You, a Haldrian, have to ask me that? The entire purpose of this campaign was revenge. Killing Elephande would alleviate his humiliation. There never was nobility in any of his causes."

"He was a fool, then, as my father told me. We shall surrender honorably, and I will dismantle that damn machine myself!"

"Good, my friend. You will fare as Sulit-Aladan did after Balecroft."

"I will warn you now: not many of my people will surrender. Running and hiding is better to their cause. Delanate will do his best to sow the seeds of a new conflict someday."

"There are a few in every group, Captain Iishe."

Iishe nodded to Commander Sulphis, who was beaming. Sulphis spoke over the ship's intercom.

"Attention all Cladlen forces, this is Commander Sulphis speaking. An honorable surrender has been offered, and we are descending towards Haldiar to meet and discuss terms. Those who feel this is not to their liking, you will be allowed to leave on transports. Everyone else, we will land in about fifteen minutes."

What happened next surprised everyone. Cheers erupted across the three Cladlen ships as the end of hostilities was celebrated. Even the few Renegades scattered throughout the small convoy cheered. Iishe and Sulphis were laughing and talking of how perhaps peace would bring change to the Haldrian people, and Miran smiled because she knew she would soon be reunited with her friends.

----------

Upon landing, Captain Iishe had only one request of Goraban.

"Patriarch Goraban, my troops are exhausted. If at all possible, we would like to rest before the talks."

"All right then. Where were you quartered?"

"We were with the rest of the troops: in the main base, at the center of the city. I'll show you."

As Iishe led Goraban through the streets of Haldiar, an amazing event happened. Iishe and his two thousand troops were joined by Cladlen who had been fighting Goraban's forces minutes ago. As they got closer to the base, the Cladlen numbers swelled to near four thousand. All were offered the same terms by Goraban, and all accepted.

Iishe took it on his honor to guard the base himself, and Goraban let him, posting only a small guard of Relendiac soldiers. Both Goraban and Delantig were impressed with the control Iishe was able to keep amongst the Cladlen forces. Instead of spending his time dwelling on his failures, the Cladlen leader tried to preserve the fragile peace.

Two days later, Iishe agreed to talk. In what had once been Askinqua's war room, Iishe and the other Cladlen leaders formally handed their commands over to Goraban.

"I will say, it is kind of strange. For twenty-five years, I was told that the Cladlen were the only people who deserved to lead the universe," said Iishe.

"All races have the right to rule, Iishe," replied Delantig. "Askinqua had a good vision, but his desire to achieve it was misguided."

Delantig looked a bit uneasy, but Goraban continued for him. "No one power deserves to hold dominion over all. That, however, is precisely what Askinqua wished, and an alliance was formed of those who would try to prevent that."

"And the alliance was successful," Iishe finished.

Another Cladlen leader spoke up. "How do we know that this power won't try to hold dominion over all?"

"We don't," replied Goraban. "We can only hope they won't."

"We understand our mistakes," said Iishe. "But other's will refuse to see them, and they will give you trouble down the road."

"We'll worry about that when it comes," said Goraban, "but Indosyne will keep that in mind."

----------

Miran had slipped away from the ceremony and sat down in a small room adjacent to the war room. Despite being quartered in a well-kept officer's room, she had been without sleep for four days. The first two were because of Xavier's rashness, and the other two were spent remembering her life before this conflict. A single vision was running through her mind: the group that would become the nucleus of Anegon's Company before Xavier ever attacked the city. She was there, as were others, including Richard, Cyrus, and…

"It's been a while, Miran."

She sat back up, looking at one of the faces that had just played across her memory. After the initial shock of seeing him wore off, she stood up to greet him.

"Allen! I had hoped to see at least one of you!"

"We had been hoping for four years, my friend," Allen replied. Turning down the hall, he called for Cyrus, who appeared in about five seconds, embracing Miran.

Allen spoke from the ground; seeing as how Cyrus had knocked him down to get to Miran. "So, where were you these past years?"

"Not where I wanted to be, that's for sure. But it is a long story."

"Knowing these ceremonies, we have time," laughed Cyrus.

"It was Xavier," she began. "His rashness prompted Mute to think that I could keep him in check. So, in the span of a few words, I went from being a prisoner to being that idiot's second. Luckily for me, I wasn't transferred until after Reno killed him the first time. Mute just rescinded his word and the Renegades kept me locked up for three more years."

As she paused, Cyrus and Allen shared a glance, now even gladder that Xavier had been disposed of.

"What are you doing here then?"

"I was getting there, Cyrus."

"Yeah, Cyrus," laughed Allen. "Have patience." At those words, Cyrus rolled his eyes and punched Allen's shoulder.

"Some things never change, do they?" asked Miran, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, because Mute had signed some treaty with Askinqua and the Cladlen, he had access to Cladlen biotechnology."

"Following Askinqua's orders two centuries ago, Cladlen scientists perfected very advanced cloning technology, which, along with some sort of memory-storing device, allowed both Reno and Xavier to return to life with all the memories they had at their death."

Miran paused again, then continued. "One of Mute's first decisions was to give me a choice: I could again agree to be Xavier's second, or I could die a slow and painful death. As much as I despise Xavier, the former was the wiser choice. So, to his chagrin, I became the second to Xavier of Vesuvia," Miran laughed. "I was his complete opposite. By simply keeping the values I hold dearly, I succeeded better than anyone could have imagined. Even though Xavier didn't heed my advice, most of his soldiers did. It was that fact that kept half his army with me when he went to attack Anegon."

"We thank you for that," said Cyrus. "We barely defeated him with the strength he had."

"When he descended to the planet, Captain Iishe decided that if he was pompous and foolishly confident to refuse his help, he would leave him down there, open to whatever Elephande retaliated with. Of course, you know the rest."

"I don't think Xavier knew you had left him down there," replied Allen. "He seemed very confident that he would annihilate us."

"Yeah," agreed Cyrus. "He bragged about not even having his full strength to oppose us."

Miran started to reply, but an outburst of noise drowned her out.

"They must have signed the treaty," said Cyrus.

Descantes's head appeared in the door. "Get down here quick!" he said.

Shocked by his tone, Cyrus, Allen and Miran followed Descantes back to the war room. Several Cladlen officers had refused to hand over their weapons, and had them aimed at Cando, Ashto and Goraban, who weren't backing down. Captain Iishe and two others had their weapons pointed at the insurgents, but were unsure of how to proceed.

One of the insurgents saw Cyrus run in, and fired at him. Cyrus saw it, and felt his mind go into slow motion.

"Prota-" he said, but Descantes had already blocked the shot and fell to the ground.

Iishe nodded, and the three officers opened fire at the insurgents, incapacitating them quickly. Goraban spoke as they moved to gather the weapons.

"Get Descantes to a medic," he said to one of his aides.

Descantes scoffed, and tried to stand up. "I'm not hurt back. I can go myself."

"Fine," laughed Goraban as Descantes left the room. "Keep your dignity."

As Iishe led the would-be traitors from the room, Goraban sighed.

"I'll notify Akula," he said. "Tell Delantig he's need in here."

"We'll do it," said Cyrus, and the three Adepts left the room.

"The rest of you, get some sleep," ordered Goraban. "It's been a long day."

"What of the traitors, Patriarch?" asked Cando.

"They have not impeded our triumph," he replied. "Iishe has vowed to handle this, and I trust him."

"Right. Our job is complete."

"Agreed. You're dismissed, Generals."

Ashto left the room quickly.

"What is it, General Cando?"

"If you don't mind, Patriarch," he said, "I'd like to stay. I'm not really that tired."

"You're lying, but I don't mind if you stay. Besides, you know more about their orbital defenses. You can brief the Commanders on that subject."

Cando groaned, and Goraban was trying not to laugh.

"You asked to stay, so I'm giving you something to do. Get to work."

Cando nodded, and moved out into the hallway.

"Captain Jakob!"

One of Goraban's aides came into the room. "Yes, Patriarch?"

"Set up the transmitter in here. Start a message to the Commanders at Frontain."

"Right away, Patriarch."

As Captain Jakob was keying in the coordinates, General Delantig walked in.

"Am I late, Patriarch?"

"No, General. You're actually a bit early."

"Good."

"Alright, it's ready."

"Start transmission."


	27. Elephande's Final Journey

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Elephande's Final Journey

"High General, priority message!"

"That'll be Goraban. Assemble the Commanders in my tent as soon as you can."

Understood, High General. It will be done."

Akula started to run back towards his command tent, which stood between the four hills that had constituted the defensive perimeter of Indosyne before the death of Askinqua. On his way, he passed by some officers just standing and talking, and noticed the red Mark on one of the foreheads.

"Afrin, come on!"

"What's happening, Akula?"

"Message, priority one, and I'm guessing it's Goraban! We need all of the Commanders!"

Afrin turned back to the Intyde chief he had been conversing with. "Sorry about this, Niepti, but business calls."

"Perhaps they have control of Haldiar already."

"We hope so, my friend. We hope so," he said, taking off after Akula.

Afrin arrived at the tent at the same moment as Billy, who had been selected to replace Reno.

"Greetings, Patriarch."

"So you're the new Elidiocan?"

"For the moment, at least, until a full council can decide. I was rushed over from Haldiar to participate in the meetings of the Commanders."

"I'm guessing that is a yes?"

"It's about as close to a yes as you'll get, Afrin," he laughed.

"Come on, they're waiting for us," replied Afrin, entering the tent.

"Patriarch, Elidiocan," said Akula, greeting them both. "Make yourselves comfortable, this might take a while."

Afrin nodded, and moved to the back of the tent. Billy sat next to Sulit-Aladan.

Akula nodded at three Intyde aides sitting at a computer terminal in one corner of the tent.

"Patch it through now."

"Coming in, High General. Give it a second, the transmission doesn't look good."

Goraban's face appeared a light green color on the viewscreen. Every so often, the picture would flash blue or red, and to top it off, the audio could barely be heard.

"…have taken the city…little resistance…most surrendered…small uprising…taken care of…High General...Patriarch? Can … hear me?"

"Sir, we can't find the source of the signal disruption, but our best estimate is within five miles of the source."

"Obviously, someone on Cladlenia doesn't want us to hear this message," said Sulit-Aladan.

"He did mention a small uprising," added Billy.

"I also heard he said that it had been dealt with," replied Akula.

"Doesn't look that way to me," said Altoda.

"High General!" said an aide. "We're getting a stronger signal!'

"Put it through."

"Greetings, Commanders!" exclaimed the jovial voice of Cando.

"Cut it out, Cando. Where's Goraban?"

"I'm right here, Patriarch Altoda."

"How is the situation down there?" asked Afrin.

"We had an easy time taking the city. There were only perhaps two thousand Cladlen troops in Haldiar, and most of them surrendered quickly."

General Cando took over. "On approaching the planet, we found a complex orbital defense network, including thirteen orbiting stations. The main defense fleet was away, en route from Anegon, and we were able to gain control of the orbital area before they returned."

He continued, saying, "Cladlen Captain Iishe surrendered about two thousand more troops and has retained his command over the Cladlen here."

Goraban spoke again. "Once Iishe was on the ground, the majority of the remaining Cladlen forces surrendered. Iishe's only request was to allow his troops to remain in their encampment, and we allowed that."

"Iishe is honorable, and took it upon himself to make sure the Cladlen didn't break the truce. There was a small uprising at the signing of the treaty, but Iishe and the other two Cladlen loyal to him have dealt with it."

"Iishe is Haldrian, then?" asked Altoda.

"Pardon me?"

"One of the tasks I performed while under the influence of Iste Elder was the guidance of Friquenda, the father of our good friend Askinqua. At this time, the Cladlen were simply a migratory society. They would find a planet, and then just take whatever they needed from the planet."

"Of course, this caught the eye of the Fallen Elder, and he sent me to lead them to a planet they could keep. We led them to the world of Haldria, home to a peaceful people, known as the Haldrians. The Haldrians were skilled in the art of making weapons, but they had no use for their own weapons. It was shockingly easy for Friquenda to subjugate the planet."

"He got his world, now named Cladlenia, and he got what he needed. The Haldrian people were pressed into helping him create a war machine, the same one his son would later lead against Elephande."

"Stoic by nature, the Haldrians took this for a while, but as the years went by, the injustices committed against them by the Cladlen mounted. There are still a few Haldrians loyal to the Cladlen leadership, but if given a chance, most would join us simply to free their world from the iron grip of the Obisha rulers."

"That is an interesting story, Patriarch," said Billy. "But what relevance does it have to this situation?"

"It would be my guess that Iishe is a Haldrian, and that would explain his willingness to cooperate with you, Goraban."

"Whatever the case is with his ancestry, extend him the same terms we gave on Balecroft," said Afrin. "But give those terms only to those you can trust."

"Is that wise, sir?" asked Goraban. "It might make things worse."

"A good point, Patriarch Goraban," replied Sulit-Aladan. "That was a problem I had after Balecroft. My advice is to wait until a peace is reached here, or better yet, come here and add your truce to ours."

"That is the wisest course," agreed Altoda.

"Well," laughed Afrin, "It looks like I'm outnumbered here. My suggestion is to bring only the leaders here. Leave one general there to monitor the situation, for I fear if Iishe leaves, the Cladlen might go back on the truce."

"I'll stay, Commanders," said Cando.

"No, I need you, Descantes and Delantig there with me," replied Goraban. "I think we can find another willing general though."

"Is that all, Patriarch Goraban?"

"Yes, High General. We'll be there in three days."

"Alright then. You handled this finely."

"Thank you, sir. Goraban, out."

----------

Once again, the Commanders of the Army of Frontain met with Delanate. While Billy had replaced Reno as Elidion's representative, no replacement had been found for the missing Mute.

"Commanders," said Delanate, nodding his head.

"General Delanate," replied Altoda, "has a decision been reached?"

"There has been a decision, yes. It is not unanimous, as I had said earlier, but it is a good majority."

"And that decision is, General?"

"About four-fifths of my commanders favor an immediate end to hostilities, regardless of terms."

"And the Renegades? What is their decision?"

"I don't know. They no longer have a single leader, as all of their former leaders are either dead or missing. However, Mute was favorable to an end of hostilities, and most of the officers share his views."

"Very well then," said Elephande. "Hostilities will cease within the hour. Tell your generals to be at Fates' Circle on the morning of the 28th."

Delanate nodded and walked away to inform his generals.

----------

_Elephande's POV:_

_In the days between the end of hostilities and the signing of the treaty, the leaders of Indosyne had a full schedule. In those five days, all the pieces left scattered for nearly eight centuries began to come together._

_Sometime on the 24th, two days after the end of the battle, I met the delegates from Relendiac. Patriarch Goraban came, of course, and as he had said earlier, Cando, Descantes, and Istean-General-Delantig were with him. Joining them were Cyrus, Allen, a Renegade leader, and a Cladlen leader._

"_Captain Iishe, Patriarch," he said, introducing himself. "It is a great honor to meet you after all this time. My father told me you were the hero of the Haldrian people. My grandfather fought at Chilaquand two centuries earlier, and remarked that you were probably the most honorable entity alive."_

_I laughed at this. "Certainly the Haldrian people have some heroes of their own?"_

"_We do, but you did what we feared doing. You stood up to Askinqua twice, and defeated him both times. For that, you are a hero to us."_

"_In that case, I will accept that role," I laughed. "Patriarch Goraban told me there was a small problem at the surrender ceremony?"_

"_Just a small one, Patriarch. We had an attempt to sabotage that, but I dealt with the traitors myself."_

"_You are indeed as honorable as the Relendiac leaders have said."_

"_Thank you, Patriarch," he said, walking off._

_I saw that Goraban had remained behind, so I motioned him over._

"_A fine leader, he is," I said._

_Goraban smiled. "He is. If it wasn't for his rank, I would swear he was a fluke."_

"_No, the Cladlen do have some outstanding officers. The problem is, most of them have been indoctrinated from birth."_

_Goraban nodded. "That's what he had told me."_

"_On another note, Patriarch, who is in command in Haldiar?"_

"_I left both Ashto and Ranti in the city, along with three Haldrian leaders Iishe trusts. General Djibon is in command of Relenda's defense."_

"_Very good. You performed well, Patriarch Goraban. It seems that the officers my son chose were truly Helshin's best."_

"_Thank you, Patriarch."_

_Next to speak to me were Allen and Cyrus, the new leaders of the Company. The Renegade leader had walked a short distance away, looking somewhat distraught._

"_Who is she?" I asked, inquiring about the Renegade._

"_Her name is Miran," replied Cyrus. "She was captured by the Renegades in Anegon, and then forced into one of their command posts."_

"_So she is an old friend?"_

"_Yes," said Allen. "Afrin met her, I know."_

"_I see. Your help is greatly appreciated, my friends," I said. "Indosyne will never forget you."_

"_It was Richard who helped you," replied Cyrus. "He was the one who defeated Askinqua. He sacrificed his life for your cause, something he believed in."_

"_And for that, he will be welcomed by my forefathers," I agreed. "However, Anegon's Company as a whole also deserves credit. I only ask that you travel with us for a few more days."_

"_We can do that," said Cyrus._

"_Thank you."_

_Another conversation I remember is the one I had with Delagace the next day. The two of us were the only survivors of Dwindler's War, which had marked the end of the Second Strife._

"_Now, my friend," I began, "now you shall see the end of this age."_

"_And so I shall, Elephande. By the High Elder, I feel old now."_

"_It's our time, Delagace. Our followers stand ready to lift the torch of the Fourth Strife."_

"_That is true," he replied._

"_I think Defond can manage without you," I laughed._

"_I know it can. I'm not worried about my command. I am worried, however, about how Allysulia will fare without their leader. You are a hero, Elephande, and you will never be forgotten, unlike me."_

"_If they forget you, they forget their heritage," I replied. "Besides, I have faith in Afrin and the others."_

"_That is good to know."_

_I sighed. "I think Chilaquand will manage just fine without us, Delagace. Besides, it's about time they removed themselves from our shadow."_

_Delagace laughed. "It sounds like you have a plan, Elephande."_

"_I might have one."_

"_Always the enigmatic legend, aren't you?"_

_I smiled at this comment, and bid Delagace farewell, retiring to my tent. _

_As I pondered my legend, I decided that I must leave Chilaquand the same way I entered it – spectacularly. For ideas, I turned to my ancestor Suliantig for help. _

"_Elephande, there is one thing. You entered Chilaquand at Fates' Circle, and the spirits of that place remain."_

"_It's a good idea, Suliantig. I think I'll take your offer."_

"_Very well then, my son. Nobody can know, not even Afrin. Do you understand?"_

"_I do, Patriarch."_

----------

"There is still a question to be answered," said Cyrus. "Who will command Elidion now, Billy?"

"There was one other who's claim was better than mine, but the Elicani heir is not here. However, I am of one of Elidion's ruling families, so I will probably end up as Elidiocan. Regardless, the Company of Anegon is welcome to stay in Elidion. A few of you are of the ruling families, but the rest are also welcome."

"That sounds like a plan, then," said Allen. "As soon as this is over, we can leave."

Billy nodded. "The ceremony is tomorrow morning, and your presence is wanted."

"Very well then. The Company will attend."

----------

The 28th dawned a light, clear blue over Fates' Circle. The historic locating, long the seat of Allysulia's power, had stood for ages, and would outlast all who were in attendance.

One of the spirits, Allysulia-Major-Akona, long the master of ceremonies for Elephande, spoke up.

"Cladlen General Delanate Obisha, you have agreed to cease all hostilities against the Alliance of Frontain."

"That is correct," replied Delanate.

"Allysulia-Patriarch-Elephande, leader of the Alliance of Frontain, you have accepted this truce?"

"I have, Major."

"General Delanate, you agreed to an honorable surrender. Are there any leaders in your faction opposed to this term?"

There were obviously consequences for speaking out against this, for the entire Cladlen delegation was silent."

"Patriarch Elephande, you agreed to the removal of all but a small force of your troops from the planet Cladlenia. Are any members of the Alliance of Frontain opposed to this term?"

This time, it was Elephande's faction that was silent, prompting Major Akona to continue.

"Very well then, there is no opposition to the terms of surrender, and the document is ready. Will Delanate and two of his subordinates sign in their respective spaces?"

Delanate motioned to the recently promoted General Iishe and General Trianqua, his cousin, and both moved forward. Delanate signed first, followed by Trianqua and then Iishe.

"Good. Now, will the Commanders of the Alliance of Frontain come forward and sign the treaty?"

Afrin signed first, followed by Akula, Altoda, Sulit-Aladan and Elidiocan Billy. Elephande himself was the last to sign the document, handing it back to Major Akona.

Akona looked over the document and nodded. "This appears to be in order. As the master of this ceremony, I declare peace between the Cladlen and the Alliance of Frontain."

At these words, the leaders on both sides started to cheer. Elephande stood for a moment, watching the celebration, and then moved back to the middle of Fates' Circle. He nodded to Suliantig, and a portal appeared as the celebration quieted down.

"Friends, family, allies - I have spent seven hundred ninety-four years in this realm, most of it as the hero of Chilaquand. Time has passed, however, and new legends and heroes have arisen. The Fourth Strife will be your time, young ones. I willingly travel to the realm of Elder Higenti, for I wish to let you forge your own legends. Remember this: I will never truly leave you. I shall return in Indosyne's time of need. For now, I name Afrin, my only son, as my heir. Allysulia-Patriarch-Afrin, lead the Mark well!"

"I shall, Father," Afrin replied.

Elephande smiled, stepping into the portal. "Memdrian! Elephade! I'm coming!"

With those final words, Allysulia-Patriarch-Elephande, the savior of his people, stepped through the portal, from life into the legends of Chilaquand.

As the celebrants moved off, the celebration slowly started anew. Afrin stopped them for a second, and looked back to where the portal had been. Then, he led them in a shout.

"Elephande! Akiz Elder Higenti!"

As the others walked off, Afrin stood a little while longer.

"I shall never forget this day, my father," he said.

Afrin saw Suliantig smiling at him, then walked off, joining his friends in the celebration that marked the closing of the age.


End file.
